


Убежище от холодного шторма

by Sparplak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Consent Issues, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparplak/pseuds/Sparplak
Summary: Из всех решений которые когда-либо принимал Кит, решить, что он готов отдать за свою жизнь, оказалось сложной задачей. Решить, что он готов отдать за жизни его друзей, оказалось еще сложнее. Хотя Киту было бы легче, если бы не узы, которые соединили его с Зарконом.ИлиЧто если бы вместо Черного Льва, Заркон отслеживал Кита?
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Zarkon (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saremina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saremina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shelter From a Cold Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698356) by [Saremina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saremina/pseuds/Saremina). 



Маленький корабль плывет по просторам космоса - окружающая его тишина давит, затрудняет дыхание. Кит не хочет думать о том, случится, если Галра придут за ними, они одни, они устали и у них нет какой-либо поддержки. Он не уверен, хочет ли он быть правым - хочет ли он, чтобы Аллура была права.

Он не хочет знать, что хуже.

С течением времени Аллура засыпает, и Кит немного расслабляется, тишина превращается из неудобной в нечто более естественное. Он не может ничего с этим поделать, их положение, и рассказы Аллуры о Галра, держат его в напряжении, хотя он делает все возможное, чтобы скрыть это. Он беспокоится о том, что Аллура знает - что-то происходит. Может быть, она понимает, что с ним что-то не так.

Это удерживает Кита от того, чтобы поговорить с ней, и он почти сожалеет о том, что не сказал Широ об этом. Широ бы никогда не осудил его, но Кит знает, что он никогда бы не посмотрел на него так же после такого. Кит едва узнает свое отражение в зеркале.

Кит тихо стонет и закрывает лицо ладонями, прижимая ладони к глазам, чтобы избавиться от усталости. Он пытается убедить себя, что они поступают правильно, но он не может избавится от сомнений, прокрадывающихся в его мысли.

Тем не менее, Кит остро осознает, что у них не будет никакого способа узнать, кто именно из них является маяком для Галра, и если окажется, что это не один из них, то они оставили остальную часть своей команды одних, без возможности сформировать Вольтрона или пилотировать замок. Эта мысль наполняет Кита холодом, и он хочет вернуться.

Но он не собирается возвращаться. Страх того, что он является тем, кто привел Галра к ним, не дает ему повернуть назад.

Аллура вздыхает и ворочается в своем кресле, и на мгновение Кита почти одолевает желание заправить выпавшую прядь волос с ее лица. Она выглядит мягче во сне: выражение ее лица становится более расслабленным, ей не нужно беспокоиться об их затруднительном положении или сохранять вид лидера. Киту хочется видеть ее такой чаще.

Кит скрипит зубами и пытается придумать план на случай, столкновения с Галра, но вскоре он вынужден признать тот факт, что они практически ничего не могут сделать, чтобы защитить себя от одного из их кораблей. Даже если они смогут обогнать корабль Галра, им не удастся уйти от преследования без незамедлительной помощи. И долго убегать от боевых крейсеров и разведывательных кораблей и Заркона, они не смогут.

Они могут попытаться дать отпор, но если за ними придет сам Заркон, Кит сомневается, что они смогут победить. Он не смог одолеть Заркона с Красным Львом, а на их маленьком шаттле у них двоих не будет ни единого шанса, особенно против Императора, Хаггар и всей его армии.

Кит бьется головой о спинку сиденья. Они ведь так и не поймут, кого из них Заркон выслеживает, если появятся Галра. Они либо будут схвачены, либо убиты или им придется разделиться и надеяться, что Заркон не пойдет за другим.

Это маленький шанс, но Кит хватается за него обеими руками и отказывается отпускать. Он решает пожертвовать собой, чтобы дать Аллуре шанс сбежать, если понадобится. Его можно заменить - Аллуру нельзя.

Как будто чувствуя беспокойство Кита, Аллура тихо вздыхает, прежде чем медленно открыть глаза. Она смахивает остатки сна, поворачиваясь к Киту, и мягкая сонная улыбка появляется на ее лице. Кит заставляет себя улыбнуться в ответ, хотя бы на секунду.

— Тебе нужно немного отдохнуть. Я послежу. — Говорит Аллура, и хотя ее голос добр, выражение ее лица говорит Киту, что ему лучше не спорить с ней. Он отворачивается, игнорируя взгляд Аллуры в меру своих способностей, но она отказывается принять ответ «нет».

— Хорошо. — Ворчит Кит, закрывая на минуту глаза, чтобы Аллура была счастлива.

Он не хотел засыпать.

***

Кит не уверен, сколько времени прошло, но когда он проснулся, то понял, что не просто задремал на несколько минут. Тяжесть его костей, туман, покрывший его мысли и сделавший их медленней обычного, не так заметны, как прежде. Кит прикусывает язык, чтобы удержать себя от разговора с Аллурой, не желая расстраивать ее из-за того, что, как он знает, не так уж важно в общем плане вещей.

— Ты ничего не пропустил. — говорит Аллура, как только видит, что Кит проснулся. Тот кивает ей в ответ.

Молчание все еще беспокоит его.

— Я тут подумала... — начинает Аллура и ждет, пока Кит обернется, посмотреть на нее: — Если мы не столкнемся с Галра, мы могли бы где-нибудь остановиться и что-нибудь поесть.

Кит не может сдержать удивление, и смех Аллуры звучит, словно музыка ветра - талисман, который одна из приемных семей Кита вешала на крыльце. Кит фыркает и отводит взгляд.

— Ты оказался так далеко от дома, и все то, что тебе приходится есть - лишь алтеянская еда. Я думала, что ты хотел бы попробовать что-то новое. — объясняет Аллура, и улыбка исчезает с ее губ. — И я хотела бы увидеть, как изменилась кулинария за эти годы. — продолжает она более сдержанным голосом.

— Это было бы здорово. — говорит Кит, его голос почти такой же тихий, как и у Аллуры. Они кротко улыбаются, прежде чем вглядеться в вид открывающегося перед ними космоса. Он кажется больше обычного, более пустым, и Кит не знает что с этим делать.

Кит почти надеется – больше ради Аллуры, а не себя – что Галра не придут за ними. Но тогда это будет означать то, что Заркон отслеживает их через что-то в замке львов, но он хочет, чтобы Аллура поужинала в каком-нибудь космическом ресторане. Она это заслужила.

Аллура возится с управлением, а Кит наблюдает за происходящим, стараясь не мешать. Все же Аллура лучше понимает алтеянский чем он, и хотя Красная помогает Киту понимать этот язык, ему неудобно поправлять Аллуру или Корана, в особенности когда речь идет об их родном языке.

Кит собирался сказать Аллуре, что им следует отправиться куда-нибудь, где бы они никому не навредили, в случае, если за ними придет Заркон, когда монитор предупреждает их о приближающемся корабле. Кит ругается себе под нос, надевая шлем, прежде чем помочь Аллуре увидеть, кто движется к ним.

Никто из них не удивлен, увидев быстро приближающийся к ним корабль Галра, оба на секунду начинают паниковать, но быстро берут себя в руки и заставляют свой корабль двигаться как можно быстрее.

Кит знает, что у них нет шансов опередить Галра, они оба это понимают. Он также знает, что их двоих недостаточно для того, чтобы сражаться с целым кораблем, полным часовых и солдат, но, может быть, если Галра действительно не преследуют обоих, один из них может сбежать. Кит хмурится и наблюдает за тем, как Аллура тихо и уверенно управляет кораблем, пока он принимает решение.

— У нас не получится. — говорит Кит спокойным и ровным голосом. Аллура бросает на него взгляд, прежде чем сосредоточиться на пространстве перед ней.

— Галра преследуют только одного из нас. — начинает Кит, останавливаясь, чтобы обдумать свои слова. — Я выйду наружу и буду поджидать их здесь, а ты попытайся улететь отсюда как можно дальше. Если Галра пришли за мной, ты спасешься, а если они пришли за тобой, я свяжусь с остальными, и мы освободим тебя до того, как ты окажешься в плену у Заркона. — Его голос не оставляет места для споров, но Аллура все еще поворачивается к нему недоверчивыми глазами.

— Если Галра пойдут за тобой, они отвезут тебя к Заркону! Ты будешь заперт там, и мы не сможем сформировать Вольтрона! — Она упрямо смотрит на него, и Кит слишком хорошо знает это взгляд, и хотя он обычно восхищается упрямством Аллуры, сейчас его это раздражает.

— Меня можно заменить, а тебя нет. Замок нуждается в тебе. Остальные нуждаются в тебе, не зря же мы отхватывали спасая тебя. Я не позволю Заркону поймать тебя снова, только потому, что он может как-то отслеживать меня. Я не потеряю тебя из-за этого. — Кит смотрит на Аллуру со всей решимостью, что имеет, и после его слов Аллура, похоже, пересматривает свою позицию.

Она позволяет своим плечам опускаться. — Я не хочу тебя потерять. — отвечает она, но выражение ее лица говорит Киту все, что ему нужно знать.

— Пидж сделала некоторые модификации для корабля. Нажми эту кнопку, как только я выйду, вернись к остальным и вместе составьте хороший план, прежде чем придете за мной. Я обязательно сделаю то же самое, если они погонятся за тобой вместо меня. — говорит Кит и ободряюще смотрит на Аллуру, прежде чем встать. Аллура садится и напрягается перед тем, как кивнуть Киту.

— Не позволяй ему проникнуть в твою голову. — Голос Аллуры останавливает Кита, прежде чем он может сделать шаг вперед. — Просто помни, что мы придем за тобой, независимо от того, что он тебе скажет или сделает. — продолжает она, как только встречается взглядом с Китом.

—Я понял.— Обещает Кит и выходит из корабля, прежде чем сомнения прокрадутся в его мысли.

Кит не уверен, сможет ли он когда-либо привыкнуть к нахождению в открытом космосе без своего льва или корабля, чтобы защитить его, а с кораблем Галра, едва помещающимся в поле зрения, это почти удушает. Кит наблюдает, как Аллура удаляется от него на безопасное расстояние, и знает, она сомневалась нажимая на показанную ей Китом кнопку прежде,чем умчаться с глаз долой, в безопасность.

Все затихает, довольно-таки спокойно несмотря на опасность, которую представляют приближающийся корабль и сам космос, и Кит использует шанс, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох и успокоить свой разум. У него не будет шанса выжить, если он позволит своим эмоциям взять верх.

Корабль Галра появляется раньше, чем ожидает Кит, и смесь страха и облегчения наполняет его, когда корабль замедляется.

Кит сохраняет свое лицо расслабленным и спокойным, когда корабль начинает втягивать его. Он держит руку на своем баярде, его разум продумывает все возможные ситуации, поджидающие его на корабле, и хотя он уверен, что не столкнется с Зарконом или Хаггар сейчас, он знает, что его это ждет в ближайшем будущем.

Кит делает последний успокаивающий вдох, прежде чем его полностью втягивает в корабль и гравитация начинает действовать. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы его не ослепило светом, пока звуки корабля достигают его ушей, и тепло поглощает его, когда он падает на колени. Время останавливается. Кит позволяет себе привыкнуть к новому окружению, прежде чем открыть глаза и увидеть дюжину Галра и часовых, стоящих наготове.

На секунду все замирает, затем Кит кидается на ближайшего часового со всей скоростью и силой, на которую способен.

Кит пробивает своим баярдом часового и ранит растерявшегося солдата в бок, прежде чем его швыряют на пол, и его лицо врезается в холодный металл с такой силой, что Кита выбивает из реальности на несколько секунд.

Тихий шепот в голове Кита, очень похож на голос Широ говорящий ему, что он был идиот, раз решил что сможет одолеть две дюжины врагов, в одиночку, особенно когда Галра, скорее всего, хотят, сделать его пленником. Кит игнорирует это, сплевывая кровь, когда его дергают за ноги и надевают наручники. Галрийский солдат со всей силы бьет Кита в висок, заставляя его видеть звезды, в его глазах все плывет, и он не может различить что реально а что нет.

Часовые без слов тащат Кита по коридорам, и Кит не в состоянии, чтобы обратить внимание на тихую беседу, которую Галра ведут позади него. Он ловит упоминание о Зарконе и кое-что о друидах, но не может сосредоточиться достаточно, чтобы разобраться в деталях. Его голова кружится, и оглушительный звук шагов вокруг него эхом отражается в его черепе, и на секунду Кит задается вопросом, действительно ли корабль качается как в море.

Часовые бросают Кита в маленькую темную камеру и запирают за собой дверь, оставляя Кита в наручниках ит в крови, лежа на полу Кит старается сдержать рвоту, когда он задыхается. Ему требуется несколько попыток, но в конце концов Кит берет под контроль свое дыхание и начинает думать о своей ситуации.

Шанс того, что Галра пойдут за Аллурой, и они подобрали Кита только, потому что он был там еще есть, но на секунду Кит чувствует себя немного лучше, веря, что Галра получили то, что хотели, и его друзья в безопасности. Он не представляет, что будет делать, если Галра поймают и Аллуру. Он даже не сможет узнать об этом, если это произойдет.

Кит не уверен, как долго он проводит в камере, но через некоторое время его головокружение проходит. Он поднимается и садится у самой дальней от двери стены. Его отпускает тошнота, прежде чем дверь в камеру снова открывается.

Кит не двигается.

У двери стоит два охранника, блокирующих выход, и Кит не уверен, что он сможет разобраться с ними, учитывая его головную боль. Он решает, что лучше, если он не станет сопротивляться, чтобы не нанести себе еще больший вред. Ему нужно немного отдохнуть, прежде чем снова бросить вызов целой армии.

Охранники поднимают Кита на ноги и выходят из камеры, и у Кита нет иного выбора, кроме как позволить тащить себя по коридорам. Они отводят Кейта в ангар и передают его другой группе солдат, которая сопровождает Кита на небольшой корабль. Он слишком большой, чтобы быть настоящим шаттлом, но Кит подозревает, что корабль может вместить в себя экипаж из десяти, или более, существ. Кит не слышит что говорят Галра, но ему и не нужно слышать их разговор, чтобы узнать, что происходит.

Его везут к Заркону.

Галра оставляют Кейта в другой камере, не удосужившись снять с него наручники. Единственным источником света является небольшое окно в верхней части двери, которое, в отличие от другого корабля, не закрыто.

Головокружение вернулось, и Киту понадобилась минута, чтобы снова обрести равновесие. Он надеется, что если он будет покорным, Галра ослабят бдительность, и у него будет шанс сбежать. Это вряд ли произойдет, но Кит пытается мыслить позитивно, готовясь к худшему.

Кит подозревает, что находится на каком-то транспортном корабле для заключенных, и, поскольку он не слышит, чтобы кто-то еще был заключен на нем, он надеется, что Аллура благополучно сбежала. Он старается не думать о том, что она тоже может быть на корабле и просто её не слышит.

Кит на мгновение закрывает глаза, наполовину надеясь, что он уснет или впадет в кому, просто, чтобы разозлить Заркона, но он не спит, напоминая себе об обещании Аллуры прийти и спасти его. Если она все еще на свободе, Кит не может позволить ей рисковать всем, только чтобы найти его в лаборатории Хаггар или мертвым. Кит сомневается, что Заркон сделает с ним что-то иное, если бы он был без сознания.

Сидеть и ждать, пока дверь в его камеру снова откроется, долгое и скучное занятие. Особенно когда голос Широ мягко напоминает ему — Терпение - ключ к успеху. —* без этого Кит мог бы и обойтись. Возможно, Киту следует попытаться проявить терпение и сосредоточиться, возможно, это поможет ему придумать как снять наручники. 

Кит не хочет думать о Широ. Он не хочет представлять, как отреагирует Широ, если Аллура вернется к остальным без него, и объяснит, почему Кит не с ней. Он не хочет видеть лицо Широ, когда тот поймет, что Кит находится в плену у Заркона, как он сам когда-то. Кит не хочет видеть ту боль, которую это знание принесет Широ.

Кит подтягивает колени к груди и прижимается к ним лбом, пытаясь думать о чем угодно, кроме своих друзей и того, через что им придется пройти. У него своих забот хватает. Кит подозревает, что его доставят в Центральный Штаб**, и он сможет, или нет, встретиться с Зарконом, прежде чем его бросят в камеру там. Он не удивится, если, в ближайшем будущем, он также встретит и Хаггар.

Если Заркон действительно преследовал именно Кита, будь-то с помощью магии или какой-нибудь технологии слежения, то у него есть то, чего он хотел, и Кит сомневается, что ему грозит непосредственная опасность быть убитым. Он надеется, что Заркон не отдаст его Хаггар, как только он выйдет из транспортного корабля. Возможно, Заркон попытается манипулировать им, как говорила Аллура, или, возможно, он попытается заставить Кита рассказать ему все, что он знает о других паладинах.

Кажется, это занимает несколько часов, но в конце концов мягкое, едва заметное дрожание пола, к которому успел привыкнуть Кит, останавливается, означая, что они прибыли, и Кит сидит в ожидании. Несомненно, несколько минут спустя, за дверью камеры слышатся тяжелые шаги, и после короткого разговора двое охранников открывают дверь. Кит не двигается со своего места, и не опускает голову, он отказывается прерывать зрительный контакт.

Охранники приказывают Киту встать, и на мгновение Кит испытывает соблазн заставить их поднять его, но он сделал выбор, нужно подчиниться, и надеяться, что Галра понизят свою бдительность, поэтому он поднимается. Его голова все еще кружится, и он почти уверен, что его вырвет, если он будет двигаться слишком резко, но он позволяет охранникам вывести его из камеры, ничего не сказав.

Свет в коридоре настолько яркий, что Киту приходится зажать глаза, чтобы ослабить головную боль, а скорость, с которой двигаются охранники, слишком велика, чтобы Кит успевал за ними, особенно когда он все еще ощущает головокружение, и в итоге все заканчивается тем, что его наполовину вытаскивают, наполовину выносят из корабля.

Охранники приносят Кита в ангар того, что, как он уверен, является Центральным Штабом, это место слишком велико, чтобы быть частью чего-либо еще. Охранники передают Кита другой группе, которая гораздо менее терпелива с его короткими ногами и неустойчивым состоянием. Они роняют Кита на землю, когда он недостаточно быстр для их вкуса, и он приземляется на бок, повреждая плечо и чуть снова не ударяясь головой.

Внезапное изменение положения не делает ничего, чтобы помочь Киту с его и без того больной головой, и он пинает солдата, который швырнул его на землю, в ответ. Галра рычит на Кита и пинает его ногой в живот, выбивая воздух из легких, повреждая его кости, возможно даже ломая их.

— Сделайте это снова, и сможете лично объяснить Императору, почему вы ослушались его прямого приказа. — голос Хаггар останавливает солдата, прежде чем он может сделать еще один удар, и он почти спотыкается о Кита, спеша отступить.

Кит задыхается, пока Хаггар идет к нему, и на короткую секунду Кит почти благодарен за ее присутствие. Она изучает его с выражением, которое Кит не может прочитать, но это дает Киту время, чтобы отдышаться и понять его положение.

Он предполагает, что Заркон - отдал приказ, чтобы Киту не причинили вред, и хотя он это ценит, это же его и беспокоит. Кит осматривает ангар, прежде чем сосредоточиться на Хаггар. Он не видит Аллуру, поэтому на данный момент он предполагает, что она сбежала.

— И что теперь? — говорит Кит не подумав, но молчание начинало действовать ему на нервы, и когда Хаггар смотрит на него, как на подопытного для тестов, он понимает, что это была плохая идея. Хаггар улыбается ему, но не отвечает. У Кита возникает дурное предчувствие.

— Закройте его. — Взгляд Хаггар не сходит с лица Кита, пока его не поднимают на ноги и не уносят прочь, и Кит боится того, что его ждет. Он начинает думать, что в лучшем случае ему приходится иметь дело с Зарконом, но если радость в улыбке Хаггар - это какой-то знак, то дела Кита очень плохи.

Киту хочется смеяться от нелепости всего этого.

Путешествие из ангара в камеры кажется мучительно долгим. Охранники заталкивают Кита в еще одну камеру, и он снова остается один, в наручниках, в темноте. Он выплевывает свежую кровь изо рта и съеживается от ощущения засохшей крови на своей коже. Галра могли бы, по крайней мере, предложить ему что-нибудь, чтобы вытереть лицо, и Кит жалеет, что у него не хватило ума сделать это, когда кровь была еще свежей, и он мог вытереть ее с помощью своего рукава.

В конце концов, Кит смиряется со своей судьбой на данный момент. Он слишком устал, чтобы заботиться о том, как презентабельно он выглядит. Его голова ноет, а плечо болит слишком сильно, чтобы он мог шевелить руками, особенно, когда они все еще в наручниках.

Кит стонет, опускает голову на колени и на несколько секунд закрывает глаза.

***

Пробуждение Кита довольно внезапное, благодаря Хаггар, склонившейся над ним, и он не уверен, какого бога благодарить за то, что он не закричал, когда открыл глаза. Хаггар улыбается, но ее дружелюбие портит холодный блеск в глазах. Кит отказывается двигаться под ее пристальным взглядом, даже если больше всего на свете ему хочется уйти от нее.

— Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь? — Спрашивает Кит, когда молчание становится для него невыносимым. Хаггар слегка отступает.

— Император желает видеть тебя. — Отвечает она, и Кит взвешивает все За и Против, прежде чем подняться на ноги, надеясь, что он выглядит лучше, чем чувствует себя, и позволяет двум солдатам вывести себя из камеры.

Хаггар идет позади них, и Кит чувствует ее взгляд на своей спине, хотя не видит и не слышит ее. Это нервирует сильнее, чем все время, которое он провел, ожидая прихода солдат. Хаггар словно призрак, крадущийся где-то за пределами поля зрения Кита, отчего волосы на затылке встают дыбом, а по спине бегают мурашки, и ему хочется как можно быстрее сбежать прочь от нее. Хуже всего, то, что впервые с тех пор, как Кит попал в плен, Галра принимают во внимание его короткие ноги и идут медленнее, чем раньше.

Он почти просит их поторопиться.

Кит пытается запомнить путь, по которому его ведут, но это довольно тяжело из-за сотрясения мозга, все еще доставляющее неприятности, и его необычного окружения. Единственное, что он знает наверняка, - это то, что путь от тюремных камер до Заркона совсем не близкий, и что Центральный Штаб намного больше, чем думал Кит.

Он не видит ничего, что могло бы помочь ему сбежать, и хотя есть номера этажей и указания, Кит не может их прочитать. Ему придется придумать другой способ ориентироваться на корабле, предполагая, что он может управлять дверьми самостоятельно. Если его оставят в покое, он всегда может попытаться оторвать руку одного из часовых, марширующих по коридорам, но это займет время, и Киту сначала нужно будет найти оружие.

Они поднимаются на лифте в коридор, в котором нет обычных часовых, и их путешествие останавливается перед дверями рядом с лифтом. Кит чувствует тошноту, но он делает вид, что это из-за сотрясения мозга, а не из-за встречи с Зарконом. Он надеется, что Галра не поймут насколько ему плохо.

Хаггар проходит мимо Кита, чтобы открыть дверь и проскользнуть внутрь, и у Кита есть еще несколько секунд, чтобы подготовиться, прежде чем охранники проводят его через двери и заставляют встать на колени, так что все, что он видит, это пол. Кит пытается сопротивляться, отказываясь склониться перед Зарконом, но он не может сделать много против силы двух солдат в своем раненом состоянии. Но несмотря на это, скрипя зубами, Кит все продолжает противиться их хватке.

— Вы можете идти. — Голос Заркона пронзает воздух, и хотя его приказ звучит почти запоздало, холод в его словах пробирает Кита до костей.

Охранники освобождают Кита и кланяются отступая. Кит поднимается, как только его отпускают, но остается на месте, не поднимая взгляд, пока не слышит, как закрываются двери. Он тихо вздыхает и на секунду успокаивается, прежде чем поднять голову, быстро осматривая комнату, прежде чем обратить внимание на Заркона.

Кит немного ошеломлен, обнаружив, что его забрали в какой-то небольшой конференц-зал. И он старается игнорировать Заркона, изучающего его с неприкрытым любопытством.

Кит не смотрит в сторону. Он думает подняться на ноги, но его ноги болят, и он не заинтересован в том, чтобы нанести себе еще больше вреда, ведь сколько бы он ни противился, он знает, что его здоровье должно стоять на первом месте, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не узнает, что Заркон запланировал для него.

Кит не замечает, Хаггар позади него, ровно до того момента, когда она, почти нежно, кладет руку на его плечо. Кит понимает намек и поднимается, стискивая зубы, чтобы не издать ни звука, когда его тело противится движению. Хаггар осматривает Кита с головы до ног, прежде чем встать рядом с Зарконом. Кит пытается не нервничать из-за затянувшейся тишины.

Заркон разрывает тишину первым, и предлагает Киту подойти ближе, пока он проходит мимо стола к маленькому сервировочному столику у дальней стены и наливает жидкость из темного металлического кувшина в стакан, сделанный из того же материала, прежде чем вернуться к Киту, который не сдвинулся с места.

— Присядь. — Приказ, и Кит понимает это, но он все равно отказывается подчиняться Заркону.

Заркон кажется больше удивленным, чем раздраженным поведением Кита, и хотя сам Кит не уверен, нравится ли ему это, он решает, что удивление, лучше, чем гнев. Он впивается взглядом в Заркона, пока тот направляется к столу и выдвигает стул для Кита, прежде чем сесть на край стола. Он протягивает стакан Киту, и тот почти испытывает искушение взять его. Он понимает, насколько он иссушен и голоден, но, принять напиток, чувствуется, как поражение в какой-то неизвестной битве. Лицо Заркона резко ожесточается, и Кит делает поспешный шаг вперед, чтобы успокоить его. К его облегчению это срабатывает.

Кит хочет принять стакан. У него болит горло, а во рту сухо, и он знает, что ему будет лучше, если он что-нибудь выпьет. Он делает еще один шаг вперед, не задумываясь. У него быстро заканчиваются оправдания, чтобы отказаться от напитка, и хотя он цепляется за последние клочки гордости и неповиновения, он не уверен, стоит ли оно того.

— Я предполагаю, что у тебя есть базовые инстинкты выживания, несмотря на очевидные доказательства обратного. — говорит Заркон, и Кит думает, что он может услышать намек на насмешку в его голосе. Этого достаточно выбить его из раздумий, и он бросает взгляд на Заркона.

— Откуда мне знать, что это не яд или что-то в этом роде? — спрашивает Кит, следя за тем, чтобы в его словах было как можно больше упрека.

Заркон смотрит на Кита немигающим взглядом целую секунду, слишком долго, думает пленник, прежде чем, не говоря ни слова, сделать глоток из стакана и снова предложить его. Кит не двигается, хотя у него уже нет разумных причин отказываться.

— Не хочешь? Что ж. Я уверен, что она по достоинству оценит шанс узнать, сколько времени ты продержишься — говорит Заркон, кивая в сторону Хаггар, его голос звучит слишком повседневно.

Кит не тратит время на взвешивание всех За и Против, но и не спешит брать стакан. Он не спеша смотрит на Заркона, когда сокращает расстояние между ними, стараясь сильнее не повредить ногу и ребра. Заркон улыбается ему, когда он принимает стакан, и от этого Кит хочет убежать.

Кит нюхает жидкость, затем подносит стакан к губам и делает глоток. Напиток довольно горький и слишком теплый на вкус Кита. Он не уверен, что ему нравится это густое нечто, но после первого глотка Кит выпивает весь стакан за один раз.

— Присядь. — снова приказывает Заркон, и Кит слушается, но только потому, что у него кружится голова и болит нога, ему не особо хочется потерять сознание перед Зарконом.

Кит игнорирует довольный взгляд на лице Заркона и сосредотачивается на изучении дна его теперь пустого стакана. Он уверен, что сосуд сделан из металла, но не может сказать, из какого именно. Тонкое покрытие прозрачной краски или стекла не дает ему понять что это. Кит поглаживает гладкие края, пока Заркон изучает его, притворяясь, что он в порядке, даже когда его сердце почти замирает, и он задыхаться.

— Теперь качество твоего пребывания здесь, будет полностью зависеть от тебя. — начинает Заркон обходя Кита. — Если покоришься и не будешь доставлять нам хлопот, у тебя будет моя защита, и ты будешь считаться здесь гостем.

Кит пристально смотрит на свой стакан, и когда Заркон возвращается к нему с кувшином, Кит позволяет ему снова наполнить его, не сказав ни слова. Кит ожидает, что Заркон продолжит говорить, но он молчит. Заркон садится во главе стола, кладя локти на стол и опирается челюстями на переплетенные пальцы, пока Кит попивает напиток.

— А если я не покорюсь? — спрашивает Кит, и он рад, что его голос звучит тверже, чем он надеялся.

Заркон наклоняет голову, словно обдумывает ответ. — Тогда ты будешь заключенным и с тобой будут обращаться соответственно. Если тебе повезет, ты можешь пригодится Хаггар, и тогда тебе не придется проводить остаток своей жизни в темной камере, на милость тех, чьих друзей и семью вы погубили. Я уверен, что они оценят возможность выразить свое недовольство по отношению к тебе. — отвечает он и смотрит на Кита с улыбкой.

Кит все еще держит стакан, смотря на Заркона, пытаясь выяснить, пустая ли это угроза или он серьезен. Кит решает принять угрозу как реальную. Он отворачивается и взвешивает свои варианты, хотя знает, какой из них ему выбрать. Он не сможет сбежать, если он будет заперт в камере, избитый охраной, или еще хуже. Он сомневается, что сможет сбежать от Хаггар, если она решит, что хочет поэкспериментировать с ним, но если он подыграет, у него может быть шанс сбежать, или, по крайней мере, он будет жив и более или менее здоров, когда за ним придут остальные, чтобы спасти его. Это должен быть очевидный выбор, и все же Кит сомневается.

Кит переводит взгляд на Заркона и пристально смотрит на него. — В чем подвох? —

— Прошу прощения? —

— Вряд ли ты предлагаешь мне дружбу, или что-либо еще, по доброте душевной. В чем подвох? — Кит хмурится, когда Заркон кажется довольным его словами. Это не та реакция, которую он ожидал.

— Не беспокойся об этом. Я не стану просить у тебя то, чего ты не отдашь мне добровольно. — отвечает Заркон, и что-то в его тоне заставляет кожу Кита покрыться мурашками. Он должен сказать «нет», но альтернатива может привести его к смерти, прежде чем он сможет сбежать или быть спасенным.

— Я постараюсь. — в конце концов говорит Кит, звуча более покорно, чем он хотел, но Заркон выглядит довольным, поэтому Кит не воспринимает это как поражение, даже если от этого ему это противно.

— В таком случае я считаю, что ты заслужил душ. Убери кровь со своего лица и переоденься в чистую одежду. Хаггар позаботится о твоих травмах. Сделаешь все это не доставляя нам проблем, и я прикажу организовать для тебя обед. — Заркон обращает свое внимание на Хаггар, которая кратко кланяется перед ним и выходит из комнаты, оставляя Кита наедине с Зарконом.

Кит допивает остатки своего напитка и пытается решить, может ли он заполнить стакан еще раз, когда Заркон берет кувшин и делает это за него. Кит ненавидит приятный взгляд, которым его одаривает Заркон. Вся эта ситуация заставляет его чувствовать, словно Заркон – кот, который играется со своей добычей, прежде чем съесть ее.

Заркон делает глубокий вдох, заставляя Кита вздрогнуть, и смотрит на него с почти извиняющимся взглядом.

— Я не уверен, что запомнил твое имя. — говорит Заркон, и Кит не может удержать недоверчивый взгляд. Он не верит, что Заркон не знает всех паладинов по имени, и он не уверен, какую игру затеял Заркон.

—Кит. — отвечает он. Заркон молча пробует это имя несколько раз, пока Кит допивает свой напиток, как раз за несколько секунд до того, как Хаггар возвращается с охранниками, которые привели Кита.

Кит встает, когда ему говорят, и позволяет охранникам проводить его до двери, даже если он считает это бессмысленным. Хаггар смотрит на Заркона, и они, кажется, в течение нескольких секунд ведут какую-то молчаливую беседу, прежде чем она смотрит на Кита и идет вслед за ним и его охраной.

— Увидимся позже. — говорит Заркон вслед Киту, когда он выходит из комнаты, и Кит поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, прежде чем двери закроются. Блеск в глазах Заркона напоминает Киту о хищнике, который собирается сожрать свою жертву, и он глотает внезапный комок в горле, когда двери закрываются, и его ведут по коридору.

Он надеется, что ребята скоро придут за ним.


	2. Chapter 2

К удивлению Кита Галрийский душ довольно похож на земной. Ему пришлось немного повозиться, чтобы выяснить, как контролируется напор воды, и, хотя вода оказалась слишком горячей для Кита, он испытывает чувство наслаждения от того, что она смывает пот и кровь с его кожи. Вскоре даже его голова перестает болеть. Он бы просидел там несколько часов, если бы не охранники, готовые отвезти его к Хаггар.

Кит вытирается и надевает темно-серую одежду, которую ему дали, и, хотя он скучает по своим доспехам паладина, он думает, что его новый наряд мог быть и хуже. Материал, из которого сделана одежда, немного грубоват, но она хорошо на нем сидит и в ней тепло. Киту кажется, что это какой-то костюм для ношения под броней, дополненный мягкой обувью, которую он не посмел бы носить на улице. Он задается вопросом, типичная ли это форма для заключенных или какой-то другой костюм, который носил Широ во время своего пребывания в здесь.

Кит качает головой и выбрасывает мысль из головы, как только она появляется. Размышления о том, что случилось с Широ, не помогут ему в этот момент. Он должен оставаться сосредоточенным.

Он покидает душ, и хотя он испытывает искушение попрепираться, он позволяет Галра со светлым мехом, которому поручено следить за ним, снова надеть наручники. Подчинение — это то, что может помочь Киту сбежать.

Двое солдат ведут его к Хаггар в полной тишине, их выражения кислые и напряженные. Кит подозревает, это потому, что им было поручено охранять его.

Кит прикусывает губу и пытается запомнить маршрут, по которому его ведут, и хотя теперь он имеет представление о том, где находятся души по отношению к лаборатории Хаггар, это не очень хорошее начало. Он до сих пор не знает, где именно он находится на корабле или куда ему нужно идти, если у него будет шанс бежать.

Когда они входят в лаборатории Хаггар, охранники усаживают Кита на стул, в то время как Хаггар подходит к ним, показывая охранникам, чтобы они отошли. Охранники слишком охотно отходят от Хаггар, и Кита это беспокоит, но он старается не подавать виду. Хаггар долго изучает Кита с задумчивым нахмурившимся лицом, затем кивает и протягивает ему руку.

— Позволь мне увидеть твои запястья. — Говорит она, когда Кит недоверчиво смотрит на ее руку, но подумав, он вытягивает руки и позволяет Хаггар снять наручники.

Она несколько секунд рассматривает руки Кита и оценивает ущерб, нанесенный его запястьям.Прежде чем уйти, она приказывает Киту следовать за ней в другую комнату. Он колеблется, прежде чем встать и, прихрамывая, последовать за ней.Подчинение —напоминает он себе и пытается поверить, что поступает правильно.

Комната выглядит как медицинский кабинет, и Кит осматривает ее с порога. Здесь есть операционный стол с яркой лампой, и технологии, которые Кит не может распознать, и он будет счастлив, если никогда не узнает, для чего они используются.

— Раздевайся. — Приказывает Хаггар, повернувшись к Киту спиной, поэтому она пропускает его униженное и недоверчивое лицо.

— Прошу прощения? — Прежде чем подумать выпаливает Кит, и Хаггар поворачивается к нему с почти скучающим выражением лица и маленькой баночкой в руках.

— Мне приказано лечить твои раны, а не заставлять кого-то другого делать это. Ты хромаешь, и я знаю, что тебя пнули, так что повреждены не только твое лицо и запястья. Я могу попросить охранников раздеть тебя, но я сомневаюсь, что ты будешь сотрудничать. — Хаггар вторгается в личное пространство Кита, и тот изо всех сил старается сидеть смирно.

— Ладно. — Кит стискивает зубы и ждет, пока Хаггар отойдет, прежде чем снять одежду.

Он никогда так не радовался нижнему белью в своей жизни, как сейчас, и хотя он предпочел бы быть где угодно, но не в этой маленькой, странно холодной комнате, он не может не оценить медицинский подход Хаггар к этой ситуации, когда она предлагает Киту залезть на экзаменационный стол. Кит делает то, что ему велят, и Хаггар начинает прощупывать раненое колено, сравнивая его со здоровым.

После тщательного осмотра Хаггар наносит тонкий слой геля из своей банки на травмированное колено и лодыжку Кита. Тот надеется, что она знает, что делает, и он не собирается комментировать ее действия, опасаясь за свою безопасность, поэтому он не спрашивает, что это за гель такой, и что он делает.

Хаггар осматривает синяк на животе Кита, достает бутылек из ее многочисленных кабинетов и покрывает весь его торс холодным маслом. Это кажется лишним, но Кит ничего не знает о медицине Галра, поэтому он держит рот на замке.

Гель на колене и лодыжке Кита высыхает к тому времени, когда Хаггар заканчивает лечить его ушибы. Хаггар на мгновение останавливается, как будто она обдумывает свой следующий шаг. Она делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем обратить свое внимание на лицо Кита, решая отказаться от того, что она задумала, и Кит остается неподвижным, пока она наносит масло на его лицо.

— Я бы перевязала твою ногу, чтобы тебе было легче ходить, но так как ты не собираешься передвигаться, я уверена, что ты справишься и без этого. — Говорит Хаггар, и хотя ее голос довольно вежливый, Кит все же слышит напоминание о его статусе на корабле в ее словах.

Кит ничего не говорит. Он подозревает, что Хаггар в любом случае делает для него самый минимум, и то только потому, что Заркон приказал ей, и он не собирается вступать с ней в спор из-за вывихнутого колена. Он все еще натягивает кроткую улыбку, чтобы показать Хаггар, что не боится ее. Хаггар улыбается в ответ и без предупреждения втыкает в руку Кита шприц, выглядя слишком счастливой от болезненного шипения, которое Кит не может подавить.

— Какого хрена? — Кит свирепо смотрит на Хаггар и получает в ответ лишь легкую ухмылку.

— Теперь можешь одеваться. — Говорит она и отходит к столу, заставленному инструментами. Кит натягивает свою одежду так быстро, как только может. Если Хаггар и замечает его спешку, она ничего не говорит, и к тому времени, когда она снова обращает свое внимание на Кита, он уже стоит у двери и готов идти в свою камеру.

Хаггар отводит Кита назад к охранникам, все еще ждущих его, и она говорит Киту, что скоро кто-нибудь принесет ему еду, пока его снова заковывают в наручники. Кит задается вопросом, что означает «скоро» в понятии Галра, и хотя он начинает чувствовать, что умирает с голоду, он не собирается спрашивать.

Охранники ведут Кита в очередную камеру, и на этот раз она наполнена тусклым, фиолетовым светом, вместо всепоглощающей темноты. Кит считает это победой. Он понятия не имеет, который сейчас час, и включен ли свет только потому, что на корабле официально день, или потому что Заркон играется с ним. В этот момент Киту на самом деле все равно, он просто счастлив, что ему не нужно проводить время в темноте.

На стенах и полу нет ничего полезного, а дверь заперта снаружи. Единственное, что есть в камере — это маленький туалет в углу, за что Кит очень благодарен. У него стало на одну проблему меньше.

Кит вздыхает и решает сесть у стены, чтобы дать своей ноге шанс исцелиться, и когда он опускается на холодную землю, он замечает слабые очертания небольшого отверстия в нижней части двери. Она слишком мала для того, чтобы пролезть, и Кит знает, что не сможет открыть ее. Он подозревает, что ее используют для доставки еды или чего-то подобного.

Он позволяет своим мыслям блуждать, как только устраивается на своем месте. Его мысли возвращаются к Широ и к тому, так ли это было для него, и ждет ли его арена после того, как Заркон наиграется с ним. Он надеется, что нет, он сомневается, что сможет продержаться так же долго, как Широ. У него нет терпения, чтобы думать о том, как выйти из опасных для жизни ситуаций. Он слишком склонен действовать так, что даже Лэнс говорит ему остановиться и подумать. Он никогда не выживет, сражаясь насмерть перед шумной толпой, день за днем.

Кит вздыхает и ударяется головой о стену, проклиная вспышку боли, которую она вызывает. Он полагал, что сотрясение мозга прошло, когда он перестал чувствовать себя таким слабым, и его голова перестала пульсировать, но, видимо, это могло быть просто истощение. Ему нужно быть более осторожным.

Ему нужно начать думать, прежде чем действовать.

Время, кажется, замедляется, и мир вокруг Кита растворяется. Кит задается вопросом, накачала ли его Хаггар наркотиками или это просто последствия его сотрясения.

Возможно, Заркон все-таки отравил его.

В конце концов дверь его камеры открывается, и в комнату входит бледный, покрытый мехом, Галра с подносом. Он смотрит на Кита так, как будто его оскорбляет само его существование, и Кит принял бы это близко к сердцу, если бы у него самого не было такого выражения лица.

— Кормление происходит через каждые два квартала. Если что-то, кроме еды, пропадет с подноса, ты не получишь больше в течение следующих десяти кварталов. Оставишь поднос у двери, когда закончишь. Проверка проходит тогда, когда у нас есть время. Понял? — Голос Галрийца звучит раздраженно, и Кит с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не огрызнуться в ответ. Вместо этого он коротко кивает в ответ и смотрит, как Галра ставит поднос и уходит. Кит ждет, пока дверь закроется, и набрасывается на поднос.

Еда, которую ему дали, состояла из стакана того же самого напитка, что дал ему Заркон, что-то похожее на ломтик хлеба, горький и твердый, почти черного цвета, и миски наполненной безвкусной белой жижей. Кит не жалуется, он слишком голоден, чтобы заботиться о том, что он ест, до тех пор пока это безопасно и сохраняет ему жизнь. Он заканчивает с едой, и пользуется возможностью, чтобы наполнить стакан водой из емкости, соединенной с туалетом.

У воды странное послевкусие, но Кит больше беспокоится о собственной жажде, чем о вкусе. Он оставляет поднос вместе со стаканом у двери, как ему было приказано. Он не знает, сколько длится квартал, не говоря уже о десяти, и не собирается выяснять это.

Кит устраивается на своем месте у дальней стены, его желудок наконец-то полон, и он позволяет своим глазам на мгновение закрыться.

***

Кит потерял счет времени. Тусклый свет горит не переставая, и это начинает раздражать. Единственное, что помогает Киту хоть как-то ориентироваться во времени — это приемы пищи, но он понятия не имеет на сколько долгий промежуток между ними. Он не может сказать как долго он здесь находиться: несколько дней или неделю? Проверка была лишь раз, поэтому он предполагает, что не так уж давно его поместили в камеру.Но опять же Галра может быть все равно на его состояние, или, возможно, Кит спал и пропустил проверку. Его мышцы болят от сна на твердом полу, а тело словно онемело.

Он все время уставший, и ему начинает казаться, что в его пищу что-то подсыпают. Или, может быть, это из-за света — Кит не уверен.

Единственное, что Киту остается делать — это думать. Он пришел к выводу, что Заркон охотился за ним, а не за Аллурой. Кит сомневается, что Заркон проявил бы к нему такой интерес, если бы он не был ему нужен. Кит также понимает, что у него есть уникальная возможность помочь Пидж вернуть своих родных. Ему придется быть осторожным, когда речь зайдет о семье Холт. Он решает, что сначала попытается наладить хоть какие-то отношения с Зарконом. А когда придет время, постарается узнать, где они находятся.

Кит ждет свой шестнадцатый обед, который, как он понимает, уже опаздывает.Когда дверь его камеры открывается, заливая крошечное пространство светом, от которого у него слезятся глаза. Кит не думает, что он сделал что-то не так, но отсутствие еды и разочарованный взгляд на знакомом лице Галрийца заставляют его чувствовать себя неловко.

— Вставай. Ты идешь в душ. — Рявкает охранник и показывает Киту наручники, которые он держит в руках. Кит смотрит на него несколько секунд, прежде чем подняться на ноги и предложить свои запястья ворчащему Галрийцу. Он не собирается лишать себя возможности принять душ, и рад шансу размять ноги.

Кита не удивляет еще один охранник, стоящий за дверью камеры. Они отводят его в тот же душ, в котором он был в прошлый раз. Ему выдают полотенце и новую одежду, которая, как отмечает Кит, выглядит уютнее, чем его нынешние одеяния. Он не уверен, в чем причина, но не собирается жаловаться. Кит со спешкой снимает свою одежду, и залезает в горячий душ, смывая грязь и пот со своей кожи.

Это все из-за температуры корабля, спертого воздуха в камере и одежды, которая натирает кожу. Он знает, что все могло быть гораздо хуже, поэтому не жалуется, хотя и молится, чтобы за ним поскорее пришли свои. Он надеется, что их план будет лучше, чем тот, который был у них, когда они спасали Аллуру.Особенно теперь, после потери одного Паладина. В первую очередь они должны выяснить, как Заркон выслеживает Кита, но, по крайней мере, теперь им известно, что именно он был причиной проблемы.

Кит хотел бы остаться в душе и позволить воде успокоить его ноющие мышцы, но лучше выйти из душа самостоятельно, прежде чем кто-то ворвется и скажет ему поторопиться. Он с тяжелым вздохом выходит из-под горячих струй воды и вытирается.

Он переодевается в свою новую, чистую одежду, которая удобнее его первоначального наряда, а также в рубашку с рукавами длиной до локтя. Глубокий темно-красный цвет ткани напоминает Киту пустыню на закате, но он прогоняет эту мысль прочь.

Кит делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем выйти из душа и встретиться лицом к лицу с охранниками, ожидающими его. Они надевают на него наручники, и, к его ужасу, начинают уводить прочь от камер. Кит подумывает спросить, куда его ведут, но сомневается, что получит ответ.

Не нужно особого ума, чтобы догадаться, куда его ведут.Либо к Хаггар, либо к Заркону, и он не уверен, что хуже. Они проходят мимо лабораторий Хаггар, и он вздыхает с облегчением, прежде чем понимает, что его ведут к Императору. Кит жалеет, что он так и не поел. И его внезапный поход в душ приобрел смысл. Конечно, они не повезут его на встречу с Императором в таком состоянии.

Охранники ведут Кита в тот же конференц-зал, и, как он ожидал, Заркон уже ждет его. Они швыряют Кита в комнату и кланяются своему Императору, прежде чем выйти за дверь, оставляя Кита подниматься с пола.

Заркон не отрывает глаз от устройства, похожего на планшет, которое держит в руках, и делает вид, что не замечает Кита, и на мгновение тот задается вопросом, получится ли у него выскользнуть из комнаты незамеченным. Он сомневается, что сможет это сделать, но и не хочет подходить к столу.

— Ты что-то хотел? — Спрашивает Кит, на самом деле не ожидая ответа, но тишина начинает действовать ему на нервы, и он не хочет, чтобы с ним играли.

Заркон отвечает тем, что указывает на стул рядом с собой, и Кит не может стоять спокойно, когда замечает тарелку, наполненную нормальной едой, а не слизью, которой его кормили бог знает сколько времени. Кит останавливается на мгновение, прежде чем решить, что важнее, еда или возможность позлить Заркона.

В итоге Кит садится рядом с Зарконом и вдыхает восхитительно пахнущие мясо и овощи, и у него слюнки текут при одной мысли о том, что он может съесть все это. Хотя он все еще в наручниках, и не видит вилок или других столовых приборов, и учитывая, что в камере он всегда ел ложкой, он не может не думать о том, что это очередной способ Заркона унизить его.

— А нельзя ли снять с меня наручники? Или хотя бы дать мне вилку? Ложку? Палочки для еды? — Кит одаривает Заркона самым терпеливым взглядом, на какой только способен, и ждет, пока тот оторвется от своего планшета.

Когда Заркон обращает на него внимание, Кит поднимает руки и показывает тому свои запястья.

— Я должен доверить тебе острый предмет, пока твои руки свободны? — Заркон смотрит на Кита насмешливым взглядом, наклонив голову и положив планшет на стол. — Ты уже однажды пытался убить меня.

Кит смеется прежде, чем успевает остановиться. — Я не мог победить с Красной, а ты боишься, что я одолею тебя вилкой?

— Случались и более странные вещи — отвечает Заркон с легкой улыбкой на губах, и это почти похоже на нормальную беседу. Киту это не нравится, но он соскучился по общению.И стресс, который он испытывал на протяжении нескольких дней, не так уж и важен, ведь теперь ему есть чему улыбнуться, даже на секунду.

Заркон становится серьезным и изучает Кита слишком острым взглядом. И эта перемена заставляет Кита обратить на него более пристальное внимание. Ему хочется отодвинутся и отвести взгляд, но он заставляет себя сидеть смирно. Кит не доставит Заркону удовольствия от того, что тот заставил его чувствовать себя неловко всего лишь одним взглядом.

— Считай, что еда-это награда за твое хорошее поведение. Если ты откажешься, то можешь вернуться в свою камеру и ждать там следующего обеда, и я буду знать, что тебе наши встречи неприятны. — Говорит Заркон, давая Киту время обдумать его слова.

Кит знает, что это не будет концом света для него, уйти и ждать следующего обеда в своей камере, но слизь, которую охранники приносят ему, не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем что ему предлагают здесь.

— А вилка? Или наручники? — Кит спрашивает зная, что его просьбу проигнорируют.

— Возможно, со временем ты все это получишь. Прими мою доброту, предложи взамен свою, и все будет хорошо. С тобой и так обращаются лучше, чем с большинством наших пленников, и мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы это изменилось.— Заркон улыбается, и хотя его голос звучит достаточно дружелюбно, Кит не упускает из виду скрытую угрозу, о том что может с ним случиться, если он не будет выполнять приказы Заркона.

— Я думал, что я гость? — говорит Кит.

— Да, и это единственная причина, по которой мы ведем этот разговор. — Отвечает Заркон.

Кит не уверен, что он должен ответить на это, поэтому он заставляет себя коротко улыбнуться, прежде чем переключить свое внимание на еду перед ним. Кит решил, что больше ему нечего сказать по этому поводу, и принимается ковырять еду пальцами, проверяя, не обожжется ли он, прежде чем оторвать кусок мяса и попробовать его на вкус.

Оно лучше, чем Кит ожидал, и ему приходится подавить стон при первом же укусе. Мясо сочное и нежное, а его вкус напоминает Киту баранину и курицу.Он старается не есть слишком быстро, чтобы не подавиться. Заркон смотрит на Кита в течение минуты, прежде чем сосредоточиться на своем планшете. Кит внутренне радуется этому.

Кит доедает свою порцию и выпивает стакан горько-сладкой зеленой жидкости, которая, по его мнению, может быть эквивалентом сока. Он вытирает пальцы салфеткой, которую ему дали, и наслаждается ощущением полноты желудка. Он не хочет портить этот момент, поэтому закрывает глаза, откидывается на спинку стула и наслаждается тишиной, притворяясь, что рядом нет Заркона.

Конечно же, это не длится долго.

— Мне любопытно, о чем ты думаешь. — говорит Заркон, не отрывая глаз от планшета.

— Как хороши были мир и покой до того, как ты их нарушил. — Парирует Кит, тут же сожалея о своих словах. Он должен вести себя хорошо, снять наручники и, возможно, пырнуть Заркона вилкой, если представится такая возможность, а не затевать ссору.

— Если ты хочешь побыть один, я могу отправить тебя обратно в камеру. — Предлагает Заркон, его услужливый тон не сочетается с холодом в его глазах.

Кит переводит взгляд на Заркона и обдумывает варианты. Он мог бы пойти в свою камеру, но он не знает, воспримет ли это Заркон как оскорбление. Часть Кита просто не хочет возвращаться в одиночество своей камеры.

— Что такое квартал? — Спрашивает он, надеясь, что это удержит Заркона от того, чтобы выгнать его из комнаты. Заркон долго изучает его, потом глубоко вздыхает и кладет планшет на стол.

— Прежде чем возникла потребность в более точных единицах измерения, мы измеряли время по периодам жизнедеятельности на нашей родной планете. Утро, день, вечер и ночь. Четыре части одного дня, четыре квартала. Сейчас это архаичная и довольно бесполезная система, но мы так и не смогли полностью избавиться от этой привычки — Объясняет Заркон, и Кит обдумывает его слова.

— Периоды жизнедеятельности? — Кит ничего не может поделать со своим любопытством, а кроме того, он узнал кое-что новое о Галра.

— Дни становились жарче, в зависимости от того, где ты жил, и это было опасно. Нам приходилось избегать активности на улице в это время. — Заркон откидывается на спинку стула и смотрит на Кита почти дружелюбно. Кит сомневается, что он когда-либо сможет быть по-настоящему, искренне добр к кому-либо.

— Галра ведут ночной образ жизни? — Кит считает, что это объясняет тусклость света и темные оттенки цветов, которые они предпочитают.

— Мы обычно проводили дни внутри, но в некоторых местах ночи становились слишком темными и холодными, чтобы что-то делать. Мы пользовались сумерками, рассветом и часами, когда солнце стояло не слишком высоко, а также ночью, и спали в промежутках между ними. Можно сказать, что мы в основном ведем сумеречно-ночной образ жизни. — Отвечает Заркон, и Кит кивает, обдумывая новую информацию о своем враге, особенно выбор слов Зарконом.

— Хочешь узнать что-то еще? — Спрашивает Заркон, отрывая Кита от его мыслей.

Кит сдерживает порыв начать расспрашивать Заркона о вещах, которые ему сложно понять, и он подозревает, что родной мир Галра, по-видимому, ушел в прошлое. Тем не менее, есть одна вещь, которая занимала его разум с момента его поимки даже больше, чем то, как Заркон выследил его.

— Я все думал, нашли ли вы мой шаттл? — Говорит Кит, надеясь, что его слова звучат более невинно, чем он рассчитывал.

— У меня не было никакого интереса преследовать принцессу, если это то, о чем ты беспокоишься. Она не с нами — Отвечает Заркон с понимающей улыбкой, играющей на его губах. — Что-нибудь еще?

Кит удивлен признанием Заркона, мысль о безопасном побеге Аллуры успокаивает его. На мгновение он подумывает о том, чтобы спросить о Холтах, но, возможно, для этого еще слишком рано.

— А свет обязательно должен быть включен все время? — Вместо этого спрашивает Кит. — Люди запрограммированы на то, что им требуется пара часов темноты в день. Это начинает действовать мне на нервы. — Продолжает он, глядя на любопытное выражение лица Заркона. Тот молчит несколько мучительно долгих секунд, и Кит беспокоится, что он сказал что-то не так.

— Я подумаю — Наконец говорит Заркон, и Кит берет то, что дают. — К сожалению, сейчас мне нужно заняться другими делами. Постарайся не создавать никаких проблем, и тогда мы можем встретиться снова. — Продолжает Заркон тоном, который довольно хорошо имитирует извинение.

Кит все еще хочет спросить, как Заркон вообще выследил его через всю вселенную. Он определенно не желает возвращаться в камеру, но он знает, что его лучший шанс — это подчиниться и быть хорошим заключенным, даже если ему противно от одной только мысли об этом.

Кит тихо уходит, когда за ним приходят охранники. Он не сопротивляется, когда его швыряют обратно в камеру, и когда дверь захлопывается за ним, он пытается смириться с тем, что опять оказался в клетке.

Три или четыре квартала спустя, свет выключается без предупреждения, и Кит погружается в темноту. Он на секунду замирает — внезапная перемена освещения застает его врасплох, но как только он понимает, что произошло, то облегченно вздыхает и закрывает глаза. Он и не подозревал, как сильно скучал по темноте и иллюзии ночи.

***

Эти встречи становятся своего рода рутиной, и Кит отчаянно цепляется за них. Время от времени его кормят безвкусной слизью. Раз в четыре квартала свет на некоторое время гаснет. Его проверяют на каждом седьмом приеме пищи. Кит принимает душ, когда Заркон хочет его видеть, а это случается нечасто.

Как бы Кит это ни ненавидел, но он постепенно начинает ожидать их коротких встреч, в основном из-за еды и отчасти из-за возможности поговорить с кем-нибудь. Он подозревает, что это именно то, чего хотел Заркон. Кит становится зависимым от него, и он мало что может с этим поделать.

Кит вздыхает, ожидая, что с минуты на минуту свет включится, и делает вид, что ему все равно: вытащат его из камеры или нет. Он ведет себя спокойно, даже если скука начинает его бесить, и он надеется на перемены, прежде чем его неугомонность заставит его сделать что-то глупое.

Кит пытается думать о встречах с Зарконом как о сборе информации.Хотя все, что он узнал до сих пор, это то, что Галра — сумеречный вид, они не доверяют чужакам, предпочитают тепло, и ценят свою культуру и историю.

В обмен на все это, Кит рассказал ему несколько незначительных фактов о своей жизни, убедившись, что он не скажет Заркону ничего, что тот может использовать против самого Кита или других паладинов. Он говорит Заркону, что был лучшим пилотом в своем классе, что ему нравится читать, что он довольно хорошо умеет готовить, и что он никогда не был хорош в общении с людьми.

Кит пытается решить, каким кусочком информации он мог бы поделиться с Зарконом, когда дверь камеры открывается и Хаала — бледный мохнатый Галра, которому поручено заботиться о здоровье и транспортировке Кита, просовывает внутрь голову и одаривает пленника долгим страдальческим взглядом. Кит улыбается ему, зная, что это раздражает его охранника, и встает.

— Пошли. — Говорит Хаала, и Кит сразу протягивает ему руки.

Кит принимает душ и переодевается, прежде чем Хаала отводит его вглубь корабля. Кит достаточно хорошо запомнил маршрут до конференц-зала, и понимает, что его ведут не туда.

— И что же мне предстоит сегодня? — Спрашивает Кит, его голос дружелюбен, в основном потому, что он знает, Хаале это не нравится, и за это он получает резкий пинок.

— Я просто кормлю тебя и отвожу туда, куда мне велят, и время от времени проверяю, жив ли ты — Как всегда отвечает Хаала, когда Кит пытается заставить его рассказать, что происходит. Кит не удивился, если бы Хаала действительно ничего не знал о том, что происходит, но он продолжает спрашивать, хотя бы для того, чтобы поговорить с кем-то, кроме Заркона.

— Но ты знаешь, куда мы идем, а я нет. — Подмечает Кит и смотрит на Хаалу, улыбаясь при виде его раздраженного лица.

— Это секрет. — Говорит Хаала и, к удивлению Кита, одаривает его зубастой ухмылкой, прежде чем снова устремить свой взгляд вперед. Кит слегка спотыкается, но не упускает из виду короткую улыбку, мелькающую на лице Хаалы.

Похоже у Кита появился друг.

Они поднимаются на лифте на несколько этажей, и когда двери открываются, Кита встречают любопытные взгляды солдат, находящихся в коридоре. Он чувствует себя как на выставке в зоопарке, и ему хочется сказать Хаале, чтобы тот поторопился. Кит знал, что на борту корабля были и другие Галра, он даже видел их раньше, но когда тебя закованного ведут по коридору, где, вероятно, не так уж и часто видят заключенных — это не очень-то весело. Галра перешептываются между собой, прежде чем выражение их лиц переходит от любопытства к едва скрываемой враждебности, и Кит почти опускает взгляд.

Хаала ведет Кита до конца коридора и проводит его через двери в обсерваторию. Кит смотрит на нее широко раскрытыми глазами. Он не удивлен, увидев Заркона, но присутствие Хаггар — это не то, чего он ожидал. Они разговаривают с третьим Галра, которого Кит раньше не видел, но когда Заркон видит, что Кит прибыл, он отворачивается от своего собеседника и жестом приглашает Кита подойти поближе.

Кит понимает, что лучше всего делать то, чего хочет Заркон, и хотя он испытывает искушение проявить неуважение к нему в присутствии одного из его офицеров, он знает, что это не принесет ему никакой пользы. Заркон одаривает Кита дружелюбной улыбкой, когда тот подходит, оставляя Хаалу стоять у двери.

— Это Тэйс. — Заркон ждет, пока Кейт и Тейс обменяются взглядами, прежде чем продолжить. — Он любезно вызвался помочь Хаггар с небольшой проблемой.

Киту не нужно быть экспертом, чтобы понять, что Тейс не вызывался никому помогать. Но тот молчит, делая вид, что он взялся за это по собственной воле, а вовсе не потому что ему приказали. Киту по большей части все равно.Но на секунду он надеется, что Тейс не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить гнев Заркона.

— Очень мило. — Говорит Кит, когда понимает, что Заркон ждет ответа.

Хаггар от чего-то улыбается, и направляется к дверям. Тейс пользуется случаем, чтобы последовать за ней. Он бросает нечитаемый взгляд на Кита, прежде чем выйти из комнаты, захватив с собой Хаалу. Кит пошел бы с ними, если бы мог.

— Я подумал, что ты оценишь этот вид. — Говорит Заркон, когда дверь закрывается, и отступает в сторону.И хотя вид проходящих кораблей и строений, из которых состоит Центральный Штаб Галра, впечатляет, Кит с трудом верит, что это единственная причина, по которой Заркон привел его сюда. Он все еще на открывающийся перед ним вид, прежде чем повернуться к Заркону.

— Есть ли у меня шанс в следующий раз увидеть туманность? — Спрашивает он, убедившись, что его голос сочится сарказмом.К его удивлению, Заркон смеется -резко и коротко, Кит слышит за этим искреннее веселье.

— Может быть, когда-нибудь. — Отвечает он и идет к мягким на вид креслам у края палубы, оставляя Кита у окна одного.

Кит бросает последний взгляд на вид, прежде чем последовать за Зарконом, мебель выглядит слишком привлекательной для него, чтобы оставаться на месте. Он обращает внимание на поднос, стоящий на маленьком столике в центре комнаты, и хотя на нем стоит чайный сервиз, а не обед, Киту не терпится попробовать его.

Заркон указывает на кресло рядом с собой, но Кит его игнорирует и вместо этого плюхается на маленький диван. Он не может сдержать тихий стон, когда опускается на мягкие подушки. Заркон смотрит на него, прежде чем налить две чашки чая и поставить одну из них перед Китом, и если ему не нравится, что Кит выбрал диван вместо кресла, он этого не показывает.

Кит слишком занят, пытаясь слиться с диваном, чтобы проявить какой-либо интерес к чаю. Все это время он сидел либо на холодном жестком полу, либо на менее холодном жестком стуле, и мягкая обивка дивана кажется для него раем. Заркон никак это не комментирует, поэтому Кит больше не обращает на него внимание.

Наручники давят на запястья Кита, и он попросил бы Заркона снять их, если бы разговор вдруг не показался ему таким тяжелым занятием. Он сворачивается в удобный клубок и ложится на диван. Он закрывает глаза всего на минуту или на две, чтобы насладиться отдыхом на мягкой поверхности, но низкий, едва слышный гул корабля убаюкивает его, прежде чем он успевает осознать это.

В конце концов Кит просыпается, не зная, как долго он проспал.И хотя он чувствует себя отдохнувшим, тяжесть в костях, и тепло, окружающее его, пытаются затащить его обратно в сон. У Кита возникает искушение поддаться этому чувству, пока он не понимает, что причина, по которой он проснулся, заключается в том, что он не чувствует своих рук. Кит стонет, и пытается пошевелить пальцами, чтобы восстановить их чувствительность. Ему потребовалась минута, чтобы вспомнить о наручниках, и еще одна, чтобы вспомнить, что он заснул на глазах у Заркона.

— Черт. — бормочет Кит в обивку, проклиная свою невезучесть, прежде чем собрать остатки своего достоинства и сесть.

— Чай должен быть еще теплым, если ты хочешь. — Говорит Заркон, и это звучит довольно забавно по мнению Кита. Он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, и не удивляется, обнаружив, что Заркон смотрит на свой планшет, а не на Кита. От этого ему легче не становиться.

— Я рук не чувствую. — Отвечает Кит, привлекая внимание Заркона. Кит поднимает руки так высоко, как только может, чтобы показать наручники и глубокие отпечатки, которые они оставили на его запястьях, и Кит даже немного удивляется тому, какие белые у него руки.

Заркон изучающе смотрит на Кита, прежде чем положить планшет и встать. Кит наблюдает за ним из-за стола.И он отползает к углу дивана, когда Заркон садится рядом с ним. Заркон не обращает внимания на расстояние, разделяющее их, вместо этого он тянется к запястьям Кита и без единого слова расстегивает наручники. Кит встряхивает руки, чтобы восстановить поток крови, и он так сосредоточен на покалывании в ладонях, что не замечает, как Заркон тянется к нему.

Кит едва не подскакивает, когда Заркон касается его лба, чтобы убрать выбившуюся прядь волос с его лица, оставляя кожу Кита гореть от контакта. Это не то, чего Кит ожидал от него, и он смотрит на Заркона широко раскрытыми глазами. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз кто-то так нежно прикасался к нему. Может быть, Широ перед тем, как отправиться на Кербер. Не помогает и то, что никто, кроме Хаалы, не прикасался к нему с первого дня его заключения в Центральном Штабе, а Хаала груб и всегда сводит контакт с Китом к минимуму.

Кит не знает, как ему на это реагировать.

Он решает проблему, хватая свою чашку со стола и выпивая большую часть чая одним глотком. Чай слишком приторно-сладкий для Кита, и он старается не обращать внимания на имитацию заботы от Заркона. Кит на всякий случай запихивает в рот одно из темно-желтых печений, и хотя оно сухое, Киту нравится. Свежий цитрусовый привкус прекрасно уравновешивает сладость чая, если ничего другого нет.

— Их надо есть, вместе с чаем. — Говорит Заркон, и это бы прозвучало очень кстати, если бы не плохо скрываемое веселье в его голосе. Кит не отвечает, но он снова наполняет свою чашку, берет еще одно печенье и потихоньку ест его с чаем. Так определенно лучше.

Место на лбу Кита, которого коснулся Заркон, до сих пор горит, и он задается вопросом, нет ли у него аллергии. Кит пытается не обращать внимания на тепло, исходящее от Заркона.На секунду он подумывает о том, чтобы пересесть на один из стульев, прежде чем понимает, что это может быть то, чего дожидается Заркон. Он хочет уйти так же сильно, как и остаться тут и позволить себе наслаждаться теплом своего собеседника. Он откусывает кусочек печенья и делает вид, что все в порядке.

— У меня есть другие дела, и как бы я ни наслаждался этими моментами, я не могу оставить своих подданных. — Говорит Заркон, когда Кит допивает вторую чашку чая, и внезапно у Кита перехватывает дыхание. Он не хочет возвращаться в камеру. Он не хочет расставаться с теплом и мягкостью дивана.

— Может я подожду здесь? — Пробует спросить Кит, зная, что это не сработает.

Заркон смотрит на него с сожалением, но Кит ждет с затаенным дыханием, надеясь на невозможное, пока тот встает и обходит маленький стол.

— Я не могу тебе это позволить. — Отвечает Заркон, снова поворачиваясь к Киту. — Я позову тебя сюда снова, если ты будешь хорошо себя вести.

Кит пытается придумать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы задержаться в обсерватории подольше. Он не хочет возвращаться в камеру.

— Я могу вести себя хорошо и здесь. — говорит Кит, но безуспешно. Заркон бросает на него равнодушный взгляд. — Ты мог бы попробовать немного доверять мне. Не то чтобы я доставляю тебе какие-то неприятности. — Продолжает Кит.

— Сейчас ты как раз доставляешь неприятности. — Парирует Заркон, и Кит не знает что на это ответить.

Он не хочет знать, каково его наказание за неповиновение. Кит сомневается, что Заркон примет его извинения, поэтому он вздыхает и встает, надеясь, что это удовлетворит Заркона достаточно, чтобы, по крайней мере, не забрать то, что у него уже есть. Заркон смотрит на Кита, прежде чем идти к двери, и Кит следует за ним более медленным шагом.

Хаала стоит в коридоре с таким видом, словно он пробежал через весь корабль, прежде чем Заркон успел открыть дверь. Заркон бросает ему наручники и уходит, не говоря ни слова, а Кит старается не волноваться из-за этого. Заркон, вероятно, просто опаздывает на встречу или что-то в этом роде. Хаала удивленно смотрит на Кита, но тот не в настроении болтать, особенно о Зарконе. Он направляется к камере, не дожидаясь, пока на него снова наденут наручники.


	3. Chapter 3

Привилегии Кита остаются без изменений, но Заркон больше не зовет его к себе. Это означает, что в ближайшее время душа Киту ждать не стоит, и вскоре его одежда начинает липнуть к коже. С волосами у него дела обстоят не лучше, и хотя у него есть возможность умыться водой из-под крана, это не очень помогает.

Заточение начинает действовать ему на нервы. Он скучает по Хаале и его недовольным взглядам. Он скучает по встречам с Зарконом и по тем приятностям, которые приходят в связи с ними. Новый заключенный в коридоре, кричащий: «Убийцы!», при любой доступной возможности, тоже не улучшает его настроения.

Кит знает, чего пытается добиться Заркон. Он не уверен, что когда-либо в своей жизни встречался со столь откровенным желанием утвердить свое превосходство. У Заркона нет никакой другой причины наказать его, он всего лишь попросил остаться на диване на несколько часов. Больше всего Кита раздражает то, что план Заркона работает. Тесная камера и изоляция - хорошее наказание, хотя Кит знает, что все могло быть намного хуже.

Кит прижимает голову к коленям и старается не кричать от отчаяния. Ему придется поговорить с Зарконом на это счет. Он дошел до того, что готов извиниться, если придется, хотя одна лишь мысль об этом приводит его в ярость.

Свет хаотично начинает гаснуть, а не каждый четвертый квартал, и еда перестала быть точкой отсчета для измерения времени. Кит подозревает, что прошло уже несколько дней с тех пор, как он в последний раз выходил из камеры, но он не уверен. Вполне возможно, что прошло уже несколько недель или даже месяц.

Кит выработал привычку тренироваться, насколько это возможно в таком маленьком пространстве. Он пытается отвлечься, оттачивая свои навыки в течение некоторого времени, прежде чем сдаться. Все его тело болит, а голова пульсирует. Он думает, что это может быть из-за еды и того факта, что он не мог даже нормально поесть в течение некоторого времени, не говоря уже об отсутствии какой-либо кровати.

Кит падает на пол, но тот слишком холодный, и он собирался встать, когда дверь открывается и входит Хаала. Кит пристально смотрит на него, надеясь, что ему прикажут встать, но Хаала лишь бросает на него раздраженный взгляд.

— Ты не ешь, — заявляет он и скрещивает руки на груди, давая Киту понять, что деваться ему некуда.

— Просто я не голоден, — отвечает Кит, уткнувшись лбом в колени.

— Ты же понимаешь, что у меня будут неприятности, если ты помрешь с голоду? — возражает Хаала и входит в камеру. Кит вздыхает и бьётся головой о колени.

— Я и не помру с голоду. Я просто не голоден. Попробуй есть то, что вы мне даете, так же долго, как и я, и посмотрим, захочешь ли ты еще, — Кит бросает усталый взгляд на Хаалу, прежде чем снова уткнуться лицом в колени.

— Как хочешь, — фыркает Хаала, и когда Кит не делает больше ни малейшего движения, он выходит из камеры, и дверь захлопывается с такой силой, что Кит вздрагивает.

Надо было попросить Хаалу устроить ему аудиенцию у Заркона. Он мог бы попросить душ или еще что-нибудь поесть. Он мог бы просто поговорить с кем-то в течение нескольких минут, даже если он в действительности не хотел этого.

Кит не понимает, что с ним не так.

Его головная боль усиливается, он кашляет от сухости в горле, и ему тяжело найти в себе силы, хотя бы для того, чтобы набрать воды. Он мог бы поспать, чтобы скоротать время, но острая боль, пронзающая мышцы при каждом движении, не дает ему уснуть. Кит сомневается, что тренировки хоть как-то помогли ему.

В конце концов Кит засыпает. Ему доставляют еду, пока он спит. Проснувшись, он с отвращением смотрит на поднос. Его уже тошнит неё , да и от камеры в целом. Он начинает подозревать, что ему понизили температуру, и сворачивается в плотный клубок, чтобы остановить дрожь, пробивающую все его тело, прежде чем вздохнуть и принять тот факт, что он должен хоть что-то съесть, хотя бы для того, чтобы не доставлять Хаале неприятностей.  
Еда на вкус как грязь, и Кит давится, но все же он заставляет себя съесть две трети своей порции и половину слишком твердого куска хлеба. Он с легкостью выпивает напиток, но от этого ему лучше не становится. Он молится, чтобы его не вырвало, ложится на пол и прижимается лбом к холодному полу, чтобы унять головную боль.

Свет гаснет, и Кит проваливается в сон, который в конце концов приходит вместе с тьмой.

***

Киту снится Красная.

Он внутри Льва, в тепле и безопасности, Красная поет древние песни в его голове. Кит не знает почему, но он делает все возможное, чтобы успокоить ее. В ответ он чувствует ментальный толчок, но беспокойство, излучаемое Красной, кажется, немного ослабло.

Кит не хочет просыпаться от этого сна, и хотя печаль, исходящая от Льва, причиняет ему боль, он не хочет снова видеть свою камеру. Он предпочел бы вечный сон, чем это.

Кит не хочет, чтобы его будили, но Хаала слишком сильно трясет его за плечо. Кит стонет и пытается оттолкнуть его, чтобы снова заснуть. Головная боль мучает его, все его тело горит, но Хаала не сдается, поэтому его единственный выбор - проснуться.

— Что тебе нужно? — Кит огрызается и смотрит на Хаалу, который показывает ему уже знакомые наручники.

Его выпускают.

Свет в коридорах слишком яркий, и Хаале приходится направлять Кита, чтобы он ни во что не врезался. Он также ведет его намного медленнее, чем обычно, и Кит не уверен, нравится ему это или нет. Хаала ведет его в душ, и на этот раз Кит не торопится. Горячая вода согревает его и облегчает боль в мышцах, а головная боль уже не так сильно мешает.

Кит остается в душе до тех пор, пока не может больше выносить жар. Он переодевается в чистую одежду, которая, к его удивлению и облегчению, включает рубашку, прежде чем тащиться обратно к Хаале. На него снова надевают наручники, и Хаала провожает его до лифта, который поднимает их еще на несколько этажей, а поскольку Кит не понимает письменного языка Галра, надписи на панели управления мало что значат для него. Хаала знает, куда они направляются, и это вполне устраивает Кита в данный момент.

— Так мы теперь друзья? — Кит спрашивает только для того, чтобы Хаала оскалил на него зубы.

— Я лучше прыгну в черную дыру. Ты - мое задание, и пока это так, я забочусь о тебе в меру своих возможностей, — Хаала смотрит на Кита и наклоняет голову. — Но ты не самый плохой заключенный в этом тюремном блоке, так что, наверное, я выиграл в лотерею нянь. — соглашается он, и Кит принимает комплимент с усталой улыбкой.

Двери открываются, и Хаала толкает Кита локтем, чтобы заставить его двигаться, и Кит делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем выйти из лифта. Он позволяет Хаале вести его к ряду дверей, которые Кит еще не видел, но прежде чем они добираются до дверей, их встречает Хаггар.

Кит встает как вкопанный, и Хаала врезается в него. Внимание Хаггар сосредоточено на Ките, и она подходит к нему, внимательно изучая его с каждым шагом. Кит изо всех сил старается не ерзать под ее взглядом.

— Выглядишь не очень, — замечает она, и Кит старается не закатить глаза.

— Я знаю, — говорит Кит, его голос звучит более устало, чем хотелось бы.

Хаггар долго изучает его лицо, прежде чем отойти в сторону, и Хаала, мягко потянув Кита за рукав рубашки, подзывает его к себе. Он ведет Кита к дверям и открывает их, чтобы тот мог войти, но становится ясно, что Хаала не собирается заходить следом. Вероятно, это должно волновать Кита. Хаала закрывает двери, и Кит хмуро смотрит на них, прежде чем повернувшись, увидеть, где именно он находится. 

Он перестает беспокоиться о присутствии Хаалы, когда понимает, что стоит в тронном зале с возвышением, потому что Заркон, конечно же, из тех, кто имеет трон на возвышении. Кит был бы больше удивлен, если бы это было не так, хотя он подозревает, что это скорее психология, чем эго Заркона - смотреть свысока на своих подданных и утверждать свой статус Императора более десяти тысяч лет. Кит не удивился бы, если бы Галра уже считали Заркона каким-то богом.  
Кит настолько погружен в свои мысли, что не замечает Заркона, пока тот не оказывается прямо перед ним, и Киту приходится отступить на шаг, чтобы сохранить свое личное пространство нетронутым. Кит старается не смотреть на Заркона, по большей части из-за нежелания видеть выражение его лица, ну и еще чтобы не напрягать и без того негнущуюся шею.

— Ты неважно выглядишь, — говорит Заркон, и на этот раз Кит не может удержаться от того, чтобы закатить глаза и тихо рассмеяться.

— Да, я слышал, — отвечает Кит и бросает короткий взгляд на лицо Заркона. Его немного смущает волнение, искажающее черты лица Заркона. Кит не знает, что с этим делать. Заркон не должен так на него смотреть.

Кит застывает от шока, когда Заркон дотрагивается до его подбородка и осторожно приподнимает его голову. Кит отводит глаза, пока Заркон изучает его. Единственная точка соприкосновения обжигает кожу, и жар распространяется от его челюсти к горлу и лицу, наполняя его мягким теплом, которого он никогда раньше не испытывал. Ему хочется больше, но в то же время он хочет оказаться как можно дальше от Заркона.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, как драгоценно мое время. Единственная причина, по которой ты здесь, это то, что у Хаггар появились неотложные дела и у меня появилась возможность для встречи с тобой, — говорит Заркон и дает Киту несколько секунд, чтобы ответить, прежде чем добавить — Ты снова причиняешь неприятности. 

— Я просто не голоден. Не думал, что это будет проблемой, — Кит рискнул взглянуть на Заркона, и к своему облегчению увидел на его лице спокойствие, а не гнев. Кит снова переводит взгляд на стену и ждет, пока Заркон не перестанет смотреть на него с таким вниманием.

— Садись, — говорит Заркон и Киту становится тошно от этой неестественной доброты в его голосе. Он делает то, что ему говорят, но вся эта ситуация кажется неправильной.

Кит опускается на нижнюю ступеньку помоста и краем глаза наблюдает, как Заркон садится на две ступеньки выше него. Холод и жёсткость ступеней не идут на пользу Киту, и он почти пододвигается ближе к Заркону, чтобы почувствовать исходящее от него тепло.

Заркон решает проблему за Кита, он прижимает руку к его шее и наклоняет его голову, чтобы положить ее на колено. Кит закрывает глаза, когда жар охватывает его тело, несмотря на броню Заркона, и когда тот убирает руку, Кит ненавидит себя за то, что хочет вновь почувствовать его прикосновение. Кит не успевает соскучиться по ушедшему теплу, как рука Заркона снова оказывается на его шее, но на этот раз без перчаток.

Кит напрягается от ощущения тепла, которое просачивается сквозь его тело, когда Заркон начинает массировать напряженные мышцы у основания шеи Кита. Он издает тихий, непроизвольный стон, и хотя это заставляет Заркона повторить действие, Кит хочет провалиться сквозь пол. Его лицо пылает от стыда, и он благодарен своим волосам за то, что они скрывают его лицо. Он зажмуривает глаза и прикусывает язык, чтобы больше не издать ни звука.

Заркон продолжает массировать шею и плечи Кита, и в конце концов его голова начинает пульсировать от возобновившегося притока крови. Это лучше, чем та головная боль, которую он испытывал неизвестно сколько времени.

Он знает, что это игра, и Заркон выигрывает, даже не стараясь, но у Кита не хватает духу отстраниться от прикосновения Заркона. Это слишком успокаивает и расслабляет, и Кит с трудом осознает что происходит.

Слабый голос в глубине сознания Кита кричит ему, что что-то не так, что он должен отстраниться и взять себя в руки, но Кит не слушает его. Он знает, что уже проиграл эту битву, так что может наслаждаться тем, как напряжение покидает его мышцы. Рациональная часть его разума, которая все еще работает, считает: если Заркон думает, что он ломается, то Кит может использовать это в своих интересах.

— Тебе нужно что-нибудь съесть, — голос Заркона прорывается сквозь туман в сознании Кита. Он прижимает большой палец к месту между лопатками Кита, и Киту приходится сделать резкий вдох от вспышки боли, которая проходит вниз по спине.

— Если я положу еще хоть ложку этой слизи в рот - меня вырвет — бормочет Кит. Рука Заркона замирает, и Кит едва удерживается, чтобы не прижаться к ней. Ему хочется ударить себя.

— Тогда я дам тебе что-нибудь другое, — отвечает Заркон, и Кит тихо стонет, прежде чем повернуть голову и посмотреть на него.

— Я действительно не голоден, — настаивает Кит. Он уже чувствует себя намного лучше, чем раньше, но ему не слишком нравится идея съесть что-нибудь вкусное, а потом вернуться к обычной пище.

— Я могу попросить Хаггар накормить тебя, если ты этого хочешь, — Заркон улыбается, зная, что он уже победил.

Кит сокрушенно вздыхает. Он не хочет связываться с Хаггар, и он понимает, что его нынешнее состояние является следствием прошлого спора с Зарконом. — Вы, ребята, едите суп или что-то в этом роде?

Заркон наклоняет голову и сжимает шею Кита, прежде чем вытащить свой планшет и на мгновение коснуться экрана. Кит отворачивается от Заркона и закрывает глаза.

— Дело не только в еде, но и в полу. Из-за сна на нем мое тело в постоянном напряжении и мне от этого становится только хуже, — тихо говорит Кит, больше себе, чем Заркону, и, возможно, если бы не слух Галра, он мог бы пропустить это.

— Ты можешь взять подушку, — говорит Заркон и постукивает по планшету еще несколько раз, прежде чем убрать его и продолжить работу над спиной Кита. Кит не знает, как подушка поможет ему лучше спать, но он берет то, что дают. По крайней мере, у него будет что-то достаточно мягкое, чтобы сидеть.

Кит теряет счет времени и едва замечает, как открываются двери, и входит друид с подносом. Он поставил поднос рядом с Китом и протянули ему маленький пузырек с желтой жидкостью. Кит бросает взгляд на Заркона, который подбадривающе кивает головой, и Кит берет пузырек и выпивает его одним глотком. Он морщится от вкуса, но ни Друид, ни Заркон не обращают на него никакого внимания.

Кит подождал, пока друид уйдет, прежде чем обратить свое внимание на тарелку с супом рядом с ним, и он должен признать, что суп пахнет вкусно. Кит тянется к миске, но Заркон останавливает его, взяв за руки и сняв наручники. Кит почти благодарен Заркону за это.

Он осторожно берет тарелку в руки, чтобы не обжечься. Он не уверен, может ли взять ложку, и остро ощущает взгляд Заркона, когда тянется за ней. Ему не говорят "нет " и не останавливают, поэтому он хватает ложку, прежде чем Заркон возразит.

Суп определенно лучше, чем слизь. Кит на самом деле не голоден, но он съедает весь суп, который похож на пюре из овощей и рыбы, хотя он густой и немного острый на вкус. Он чувствует себя немного лучше после того, как закончил трапезу, и, к его облегчению, головная боль, которая мучила его так долго, утихла.

Кит знает, что сейчас он вернется в свою камеру, и он готовится к этому, чтобы не устроить еще одну сцену из-за того же вопроса второй раз подряд. Он уже собирается встать, когда Заркон хватает его и тянет назад. Хватка Заркона на его волосах жалит, но он понимает, что это не так больно, как могло бы быть. Это скорее предупреждение, чем что-либо еще. Поэтому Кит решает не атаковать Заркона. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова делал что-то подобное, — говорит Заркон сурово смотря на Кита. — На этот раз я прощу тебя, потому что ты застал меня в хорошем настроении, но в следующий раз ты пойдешь к Хаггар, и она сможет распорядится тобой так, как сочтет нужным.

Кит делает все возможное, чтобы кивнуть, несмотря на хватку Заркона. Он спросил бы, можно ли ему изменить свой рацион, но решает испытать свою удачу в другой раз. Он не сводит глаз с Заркона и надеется, что выражение его лица спокойно. Заркон наклоняется вперед, и Кит чувствует на своем лице его дыхание, но не вздрагивает и не пытается отстраниться.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — говорит Заркон и одаривает Кита дружелюбной улыбкой, которая не достигает его глаз.

Это игра, и Кит понимает, что он тоже может играть в нее, если осмелится, цена проигрыша ничтожна, а цена выигрыша высока. Он изгибается всем телом, не обращая внимания на боль в мышцах и голове, и наваливается всем весом на бедро Заркона, чтобы удержать равновесие в неудобном положении. Он пытается улыбнуться и чувствует себя немного увереннее, когда глаза Заркона расширяются, скорее от любопытства, чем от удивления.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Кит, изо всех сил стараясь казаться искренним и не сводя глаз с Заркона. Его рука горит от их соприкосновения.

Он надеется, что поступает правильно.

В течение нескольких долгих секунд ничего не происходит, даже воздух, кажется, затих, затем Заркон фыркает и отпускает волосы Кита, только чтобы провести пальцами по его подбородку.

Заркон проводит большим пальцем по щеке Кита, и чистое очарование в его глазах заставляет Кита замолчать. Мягкость его пальцев застает Кита врасплох. Мягкое тепло, распространяющееся по его костям, не то что он должен испытывать от Заркона.

Заркон проводит пальцем по его лбу, убирая волосы. Его прикосновение мягкое и почти осторожное. Кит сглатывает и внезапно радуется тому, что он опирается на Заркона, он не уверен, что смог бы сидеть неподвижно без него. Он никогда не хотел убежать так сильно, как сейчас.

Его кожа кажется слишком грубой и горячей.

Заркон наклоняет голову и сжимает щеку Кита с той же нежностью, его когти слишком близко к глазу Кита, ближе чем необходимо. Кит настороженно поднимает бровь, следя за тем, чтобы не шевелиться.

Он почти дрожит от желания сбежать.

Заркон отпускает щеку Кита и замечает, как тот покраснел, словно это самое восхитительное зрелище, которое он когда-либо видел. Он проводит большим пальцем по его румянцу, прежде чем убрать руку, его пальцы задевают губы Кита и у того по позвоночнику пробегают мурашки.

Что-то не так, и Кит понятия не имеет, что именно. Он не должен играть с Зарконом.

— Я боюсь, что тебе пора идти. Меня ждет моя империя, — говорит Заркон, его голос мягкий, что контрастирует с его взглядом. Кит кивает и отстраняется от Заркона и тепла, которое тот излучает, убеждаясь, что его движения не выдают, как сильно он хочет покинуть комнату. Он встает на ноги и не сводит глаз с Заркона, когда тот отступает.

Заркон не встает со своего удобного места на помосте. Он следит за движениями Кита словно большой кот, и легкая улыбка, играющая на его губах, не помогает. Кит подходит к двери и пытается открыть ее, но его останавливает Заркон, говорящий ему вслед.

— Прощай, — Заркон улыбается ему, дружелюбие исчезает, и Кит секунду колеблется, прежде чем попрощаться с ним и выскочить из комнаты в коридор, где его ждет Хаала.

***

Оказывается, Галрийская подушка достаточно велика, чтобы Кит мог более или менее поместиться на ней, даже если ему очень тесно, но он проводит несколько блаженных часов, лежа на своей новой мягкой «кровати». Хаала называет его привилегированным отродьем, но эта язвительность смягчается забавным изгибом его губ.

Следующий сюрприз настигает Кита во время его следующего обеда - не обычная слизь, а скорее зеленоватое картофельное пюре с кусочками безвкусного мяса, посыпанного сверху. Хлеб тот же, но напиток имеет более лимонный вкус, чем раньше. Кит съедает все это, хотя бы для того, чтобы Заркон не отправил его к Хаггар.

Хаала присматривается к Киту внимательнее, чем обычно, и иногда обменивается с ним несколькими словами, помимо этого, он так же неохотно признает его существование. Это не так плохо, как раньше, даже если Заркон, кажется, снова игнорирует Кита. Все потихоньку налаживается, у него новая еда и мягкая подушка для сна. Даже заключенный в конце коридора успокоился.

— Могу ли я принять душ? — спросил он однажды Хаалу, получив в ответ лишь пожатие плечами, прежде чем тот исчез за дверью. Кит знает, что это рискованно, и он не надеется на успех, но его одежда чешется, а волосы прилипают к коже, и теперь он, по крайней мере, может сказать, что пытался что-то с этим сделать.

К удивлению Кита, Хаала возвращается некоторое время спустя и ведет его в душ, все время ворча что-то себе под нос. Киту не дают рубашку, как обычно, но ему достаточно и обычной одежды. Он подозревает, что рубашки предназначены только для тех случаев, когда он идет к Заркону. Кит не возражает. Он хотел бы думать, что его благополучие не зависит от того, что на нем надето.

Кит знает, что лучше не задерживаться в душе. Хаала не поведет его туда снова, если он пробудет там слишком долго, а Кит хотел бы иметь возможность принимать душ, когда ему это нужно, а не только когда Заркон хочет его видеть. Кит пытается скрыть улыбку, когда Хаала выглядит слегка удивленным его скоростью.

— Мне наконец устроят экскурсию? — Кит спрашивает просто потому, что может. Хаала вздыхает и смотрит вверх, опустив уши, прежде чем потащить Кита обратно в камеру.

Душ пошел Киту на пользу, и хотя он чувствует себя странно, возвращаясь в свою камеру сразу после него, ему нравится быть чистым. Хаала делает замечание, что позволил Киту душ, только из-за своего чувствительного обоняния, к тому же это его работа - заботиться о Ките.

— Рад, что смог помочь, — говорит Кит и замолкает. Они приближаются к тюремным блокам. Кит совсем не скучает по своей камере. Он мог бы заняться чем-нибудь, прогуляться по кораблю например, лишь бы избавиться от избытка энергии.

Кит открывает рот, чтобы еще раз попытаться вывести Хаалу, прежде чем они доберутся до камер, но Хаала останавливается и резко дергает Кита себе за спину, едва не выворачивая ему руку.

Кит смотрит на Хаалу. — Что, черт возьми, с тобой не так?

— Заткнись, — Хаала бросает на Кита короткий взгляд, прежде чем сфокусировать свое внимание на том что происходит впереди.

Кит тоже замирает. Он заглядывает в коридор из-за спины Хаалы, пытаясь понять то, что слышит он, но кроме естественных звуков корабля Кит ничего не слышит. Затем — под тихий гул корабля - Кит слышит глухой звук, который эхом разносится по коридорам.

Хаала делает шаг назад, и Кит следует его примеру. Звук становится громче с каждой секундой, и коридор вибрирует вместе с ним. Кит по привычке готовится к драке. Хаала делает то же самое, заставляя Кита на секунду занервничать, прежде чем успокоится.

В течение секунды ничего не происходит, и корабль, кажется, замолкает, затем огромный инопланетянин, похожий на ящерицу, врывается в двери тюремного блока и мчится по коридору.

У Кита нет времени среагировать или хотя бы как следует рассмотреть пришельца, прежде чем Хаала отталкивает его в сторону. Удар головой о стену, на мгновение сбивает Кита с толку.

Кто-то выкрикивает приказы остальным. Существо нужно им живым.

Кит моргает несколько раз, чтобы сфокусировать зрение на открывшейся перед ним сцене, и его глаза расширяются, когда он замечает ящерицу-инопланетянина, цепляющуюся за стену, яростно размахивающую своим длинным хвостом из стороны в сторону, чтобы отогнать охранников. Существо не намного крупнее Кита, но он все еще опасается его хвоста и ряда острых зубов во рту.

Кит не уверен, стоит ли ему помогать охранникам или нет. Инопланетянин принимает решение за Кита, когда он прыгает на Хаалу, прижимая его к стене одним быстрым движением, прежде чем обратить свое внимание на Кита, его острые зубы сверкают даже в слабом освещении коридора.

У Кита есть секунда, чтобы понять, что происходит, прежде чем инопланетянин бросается на него. Кит поднимает руки, чтобы защитить свое лицо, и существо впивается зубами в его руку, роняя на землю. Кит чертыхается и пытается вывернуться, и при этом не разорвать свою руку на части.

Тяжесть, навалившаяся на Кита, давит ему на легкие, а ящерица вцепляется когтями в лицо, едва не задевая глаза. Кит мало что может сделать со связанными руками. Он пытается лягаться, но это никак не влияет на монстра.

Кит уверен, что он не перенесет этот бой.

Хаала вонзает когти в челюсть инопланетянина, заставляя его отпустить Кита с мучительным визгом. Кит задыхается и отползает от существа, а двое других охранников помогают Хаале оттащить ящерицу на безопасное расстояние.

Киту требуется секунда, чтобы отдышаться и подняться на ноги. Инопланетянин бьет охранников хвостом в попытке вырваться из их захвата, и он в нескольких секундах от того, чтобы снова освободиться.

Кит, не думая, делает шаг вперед, и направляет весь гнев, скопившийся в нем, в один быстрый удар ногой в лицо ящеру. Это дезориентирует монстра настолько, что охранники хватают его за руки и вводят ему какое-то успокоительное, и он становится сонным в течение нескольких секунд.

Кит снова пинает монстра с такой силой, на которую только способен, и готовится ударить третий раз, когда Хаала хватает его за талию и поднимает с земли.

— Он повержен, — говорит Хаала, повторяя эти слова несколько раз, пока кровь не перестает стучать в ушах Кита, и он может сделать глубокий вдох.

Он потерял контроль.

— Я в порядке, — говорит Кит, как только к нему возвращается голос, и Хаала ставит его обратно на землю. Он настороженно поглядывает на Кита, проверяя, как остальные держат пленника.

Кит не обращает на него никакого внимания. Кровь, капающая ему в глаза, мешает, а рука болит от укусов. У Кита мелькает мысль, что он может умереть от потери крови, если ему в ближайшее время не окажут помощь.

Охранники уже смеются над всей этой ситуацией. Кит позволил бы им повеселиться, но ему нужна помощь. Он толкает Хаалу локтем в бок, чтобы привлечь его внимание, и хотя Хаала, кажется, раздражен тем, что его прервали, он становится серьезнее, когда смотрит на Кита.

— Я прикажу осмотреть зверушку. Уберите это отсюда, — говорит Хаала другим охранникам, прежде чем повернуться к Киту и проводить его обратно к лифту. Кит хмуро смотрит на Хаалу, недоумевая, что означают его слова, но не решаясь спросить, пока они находятся в пределах слышимости остальных.

— Ты можешь идти? — спрашивает Хаала. Кит кивает в ответ. Хаала заставляет Кита прислониться к стене, а сам набирает на панели их место назначения.

— Почему ты назвал меня зверушкой? — спрашивает Кит, когда они остаются одни.

Хаала смотрит на Кита и пожимает плечами. — Ну, ты ведь любимец императора, не так ли?

Кит приподнимает бровь, не совсем веря тому, что слышит. — Я не чья-то зверушка.

— Ты уверен в этом? — возразил Хаала с довольной ухмылкой на лице. — Ты ведь не совсем пленник.

Кит пристально смотрит на Хаалу, пока тот не перестает ухмыляться, вздыхает и прикусывает нижнюю губу, обдумывая что-то. У Кита не так много сил, чтобы заботиться о том, что Галра думают о нем. Все что он знает, это то, что он не хочет быть чьим-либо питомцем ни сейчас, ни когда-либо ещё.

— Это просто охранники так тебя называют, не принимай близко к сердцу, — Хаала одаривает Кита сочувственной улыбкой. — И кроме того, это заставляет всех относиться к тебе хорошо.

Кит полагает, что это плюс, и до тех пор, пока Заркон не думает о нем как о своем любимце, Кит готов опустить эту тему. Потеря крови начинает сказываться на его самочувствии, и у него есть более важные вещи, чем думать о том, кем его видят Галра.

Когда лифт останавливается, Хаала не спрашивает, может ли Кит идти, а сразу берет его на руки. Кит почти благодарен за это, он уверен, что его гордость не позволила бы ему попросить помощи.

Хаала несет Кита в медицинский отсек и кладет его на смотровой стол, и один из друидов подходит к Киту. Хаала объясняет, что произошло, и друид подходит к чему-то, что для Кита выглядит как причудливый, полупрозрачный экран компьютера, подключенный к какому-то терминалу. Друид нажимает на него несколько раз, прежде чем записать что-то в своем планшете.

Кит бросает взгляд на Хаалу, чтобы понять, как он должен относиться к этой ситуации, и поскольку Хаала выглядит более или менее спокойно, Кит немного расслабляется. Скорее всего, это обычная процедура, и с Китом все будет в порядке. Друид начинает рыться в шкафчиках,и возвращается с куском серебристой ткани. Кит с опаской наблюдает, как он отрезает разорванный рукав и обматывает ткань вокруг его поврежденной руки, затягивая ткань до тех пор, пока давление не становится почти слишком сильным для Кита.

— Остановит кровотечение, — объясняет друид, заметив настороженное выражение Кита. Тот кивает и поднимает руку, чтобы изучить повязку. Он думает, что она сделана из какой-то специальной тонкой и прохладной ткани, и пока она спасает его от смерти из-за потери крови, Кит не собирается ее трогать.

Друид смывает кровь с его лица. Кит хочет сказать ему, чтобы тот не тратил на это время. Но он думает, возможно, друид дезинфицируют его раны, прежде чем вылечить их, поэтому он молчит. Кит жалеет, что друиды носят маски и он не может узнать, о чем они думают.

— Ты снова доставляешь нам неприятности, — Голос Хаггар заставляет Кита вздрогнуть.

— Вообще-то я занимался своими делами. Это вы, ребята, не можете удержать контроль над своими заключенными, — замечает он, и к его облегчению Хаггар улыбается.

— Небольшая техническая заминка, — отвечает она, подходя ближе, чтобы взглянуть на раны Кита. Друид, который занимался Китом, тихо ускользает, чтобы продолжить то, чем он занимался до того, как привели Кита.

Хаала с каждой минутой все больше тревожится, а Хаггар тем временем изучает лицо Кита. Она тихо напевает, прежде чем покинуть комнату, и Кит поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Хаалу. Его спокойствие всё больше сменялось чем-то похожим на тревогу, и Кит подозревает, что он боится Хаггар, видимо это норма даже среди Галра.

Хаггар возвращается через несколько минут с бутылкой "квинтессенции", и Кит смотрит на нее с опаской, не понимая, что происходит. Хаггар улыбается ему и ставит бутылку рядом.

— Ты хочешь чтобы остался шрам? —спрашивает она, открывая бутылку. Кит вздыхает и качает головой, решив, что честность - лучший способ общения с ней. Он молчит, пока Хаггар прикладывает квинтессенцию к ранам на его лице. Жидкость все еще покалывает неестественным образом, как в первый раз, когда он соприкоснулся с ней, и присутствие Хаггар так близко не успокаивает Кита.

— Уверена, синяки залечивать не нужно, — говорит Хаггар. — К тому же, я не собираюсь тратить квинтессенцию на синяки и царапины, — продолжает она объяснения, и этого достаточно для Кита.

— Конечно, — отвечает он, и Хаггар оставляет лицо Кита с удовлетворенным выражением.

Она делает шаг, чтобы взглянуть на руку Кита, и на мгновение он боится, что истечет кровью прямо на столе. Она снимает повязку и осматривает до сих пор кровоточащую рану, прежде чем применить квинтессенцию.

Кит зачарованно наблюдает, как его плоть начинает срастаться, а раны становятся меньше, когда Хаггар слой за слоем наносит квинтессенцию на его кожу. И в конце концов, единственным доказательством того, что Кит получил травму, является кровь на руке и разорванная одежда.

— Умойся и отдохни, — говорит Хаггар, когда она удовлетворена состоянием Кита.

Хаала показывает Киту маленькую ванную комнату. — Я принесу тебе чистую одежду, — говорит он и исчезает за дверью, предоставив Киту самому разбираться, как работают краны. Это занимает у него минуту, но в конце концов Кит запускает воду. Он моет лицо и руки, прежде чем промыть волосы, на всякий случай.

Кит сушит волосы, когда Хаала возвращается с чистой одеждой. Его уши прижаты к голове, и Кит хочет пошутить о шипящих кошках, но он не уверен хорошая ли это идея.

— Я же говорил, что выиграл в лотерею нянь, — говорит Хаала напряженным голосом, несмотря на все попытки казаться невозмутимым. — Кто еще может сказать, что первой мыслью их подопечного было выбить жизнь из того, кто их чуть не съел?

— Извини, — говорит Кит, но Хаала отмахивается.

— Все нормально, — Хаала закусывает губу и задумчиво хмурится. — Хотя я ожидал бы этого от Галра, а не от кого-то вроде тебя, — признается он.

Кит перестает сушить волосы. Он не собирался нападать на другого пленника, который, вероятно, просто боялся за свою жизнь, и он не хочет, чтобы его сравнивали с Галра. Хаала, должно быть, заметил недовольство Кита его словами, потому что он переминается с ноги на ногу и вздыхает.

— Просто переоденься, чтобы я мог избавиться от тебя хотя бы на несколько кварталов, — говорит он и уходит, прежде чем Кит успевает ответить.

Кит стонет и проводит руками по лицу. Он не должен расстраивать единственного Галрийца, который близок к тому, чтобы стать его другом. Он переодевается так быстро, как только может, так как потеря крови делает его медленнее чем обычно, и спешит к Хаале.

Кит видит, что он стоит так далеко от Хаггар, как только может, и Кит делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем подойти к нему.

— Я не думаю, что смог бы жить с пурпурным мехом, — говорит он, как бы извиняясь. Хаала фыркает, и Кит воспринимает это как победу.

— Он мне нужен, — вмешивается Хаггар с другого конца комнаты, и Кит морщится.

Хаала бросает на него предостерегающий взгляд, и Кит, прежде чем подойти к Хаггар, пытается придать своему лицу более нейтральное выражение. Она усаживает Кита на стул, прежде чем что-то ему вколоть, и Кит обдумывает все "за" и "против", спрашивая, что это.

— Чтобы ты не заразился от укуса, — объясняет Хаггар. Кит почти благодарит ее, но тут ему в голову приходит одна мысль, и он хмурится.

— Я не думаю, что ваши антибиотики действуют на людей, — замечает он. Хаггар изучает его с задумчивым выражением лица в течение нескольких секунд, прежде чем ответить.

— Мы проводили довольно обширные исследования на других людях, — отвечает она, и в ее глазах появляется радостный блеск, когда выражение лица Кита меняется. Он не нуждался в напоминании о том, что Хаггар пытала Широ, а также, что она, возможно, все еще проводит эксперименты на семье Пидж.

— Мы хотели знать, как сохранить им жизнь. Это требует знания физических и биологических аспектов вида, — объясняет Хаггар.

Киту это не нравится, и он ненавидит себя за то, что он может понять ее точку зрения. Он прикусывает язык, чтобы не сказать то, о чем потом пожалеет, и отворачивается от Хаггар. Она оставляет Кита наедине с его мыслями, и Хаала подходит, чтобы забрать его.

— Он останется здесь, — говорит Хаггар, прежде чем Хаала успевает открыть рот, и Кит поворачивается к ней, глядя на нее широко раскрытыми глазами.

Хаггар смотрит на них. — Я уверена, что Император захочет увидеть его позже, — Она указывает на смотровой стол. — Ложись и отдыхай. Мне нужно проследить за тем как на тебя повлияла большая потеря крови.

Кит хочет поспорить. Он чувствовал бы себя в большей безопасности в своей камере, но Хаала уже уходит, и Хаггар снова сосредотачивает свое внимание на экране перед ней. Кит остается неподвижным в течение нескольких минут, прежде чем он начинает чувствовать слабость. Он решил, что может немного полежать, хотя сомневается, что сможет заснуть с Хаггар в одной комнате.

***

Красная чем-то озабочена. Кит не знает, что именно, но волнение Красной наполняет его, и он не может дышать. Он знает, что спит, Лев говорит ему об этом, но это не похоже на сон. Красная пытается оградить его от чего-то. Она не позволяет ему увидеть, от чего именно, и Кит не уверен, что ему нравится, что она делает этот выбор за него.

Он хочет знать, что так беспокоит ее.

Красная рычит, и ее сознание крепче сжимается вокруг Кита. Он пытается освободиться от нее, чтобы хотя бы мельком увидеть, что ее так беспокоит, но сколько бы он ни пытался сказать ей, что все будет хорошо, она не позволяет ему увидеть.

Давление вокруг него становится удушающим.

Кит не понимает, в чем дело.

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо Saremina за такую великолепную работу, и это огромная честь для меня переводить такой шедевр )))


End file.
